A Hawk's Revenge
by falachen
Summary: Hawkstripe is bitter. Riverclan let his mother die. They drove out a grief-stricken Swi Many mock Lightwish for being weak like Tigersight. Now a new darkness is coming. The Clan will need its strongest warriors. Will he set the wrongs of the past right? When the time comes, Hawkstripe must choose: forgive or hate?
1. Chapter 1

**This the sequel to A Tiger's Sight. It still takes place back in the old forest. However, we will be seeing the adventure through Hawkstripe's perspective.**

 **Let's see what legacy Hawkstripe will leave behind.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Hawk's Revenge

Chapter 1

The sunhigh sun shone brightly above the forest. Birds sang wonderful songs. Mice scuttled in the shelter of the forest roots. Squirrels raced up and around the thickest trees. Frogs croaked loudly on their lily pads, safe from all harm. Rabbits perked up in the heather as they searched for danger. Fish leisurely swam through the cold, refreshing water. Greenleaf was here and it was hot. Prey of all types looked for shelter in the shade or water. Most predators waited patiently for sunrise and sundown, when the days were cooler. Only one predator was out and about. Only one ignored the rising temperatures and buzzing insects.

A silent group paused in the shadows of the trees. Before them was the river. Beyond was the open moor. Teeth glistened as lips drew back. Claws dug into the cool earth. None were happy with the recent developments. These fur-brains were hunting on their territory. They had the audacity to demand prey from them. Eyes glanced to the large white leader. He had warned the other leader. One snorted. Some leader he was. Too old and frail to do anything about saving his starving family. Why should these cats have to bear the burden?

Voices made ears prick with excitement. Two patrols of cats appeared from the heather. Their thin bodies proclaimed constant hunger. Silent pawsteps marked skilled hunters. Rippling muscle in the shoulders and legs warned that these cats knew how to fight. Not that the hidden patrol cared. They were stronger. They were well-fed from the river's generosity. All the advantages were on their side. Several shared smug smiles. Mark another victory for their Clan.

An orange tabby tom crouched at the back of the group. His black stripes allowed him to blend perfectly with the shadows. Claws were sheathed in his white paws. Deep blue eyes were half-closed. Suddenly a huge yawn opened his white jaws. This tom was bored. This tom didn't care about anything going on. His leader flicked his tail as the Windclan cats crossed the Twoleg bridge. His Clanmates cautiously moved forward. The tom remained where he was. Casually he watched the rival Clan approach the ambush spot. It was almost time for the battle to start. A smile touched his lips. Silently he rose and approached a young, excited she-cat named Emberpaw. Her amber eyes were shining with excitement. A reddish brown tail was stiff as a tree. She didn't want to make a mistake. She didn't want to ruin the ambush.

 _SNAP!  
_

Heads whirled around to find the source. Emberpaw crouched low as the orange tabby snarled at her. The Windclan cats froze. Their leader, a ginger she-cat with pale stripes and white paws, bristled. Her Clanmates followed her lead. The white leader threw back his head and yowled the order to attack. Instantly the sunlit clearing was alive with fighting. Windclan outnumbered Riverclan two to one. Riverclan had the advantage of strength and full bellies. Claws flashed in the light. Teeth bit into fur. Blood flew in all directions. Bodies hit the ground as Riverclan tackled the Windclan trespassers.

Blizzardstar snarled at the ginger she-cat, "Retreat Sunstreak! Your pathetic Clan can't hope to beat us!"

Sunstreak, deputy of Windclan, purred at Blizzardstar, "Says the leader of traitors."

Both reared in combat. Ever since the sickness, Riverclan's reputation had taken a beating. No cat trusted them. No Clan wanted to help them. Even Dapplefoot was shunned by the other medicine cats. Berrypelt had explained how Tigersight and Swiftpool had helped Thunderclan when Blizzardstar and Skychaser wouldn't. All cats had mourned when Swiftpool announced the death of his beloved mate. Many had offered condolences. None could believe their ears when Blizzardstar explained how he was forced to exile Swiftpool. Thunderclan, owing their debt to the tom, went in search of him.

And they found him…

Slaughtered outside of his home.

Windclan and Shadowclan came to pay their respects to the tom when Thunderclan buried him next to the river. Riverclan had rolled their eyes. Only two had shown up. They had come shortly after night had fallen. Neither were allowed to be there. Both were risking punishment for sneaking out. After their father's burial, Lizardstar had offered them a place in Thunderclan. The tom had declined for both of them. Riverclan was their home, regardless of their choices. But time allows wounds to heal or fester.

Sunstreak kicked Blizzardstar off and raced to aid a Clanmate in need. The cat was being attacked by Troutclaw, one of Riverclan's greatest fighters. A single blow sent him rolling away. The deputy helped her Clanmate up. Both ginger ears turned as pawsteps could be heard. She gasped as a heavy body pounced on her back. They rolled closer to the bushes. Sunstreak rolled, claws lashing out. Those claws raked through orange fur. Two paws batted at her ears. She hissed and raked her claws down one side of the cat. A growl of pain was her reward. A back paw kicked her away. The Windclan deputy landed on her paws and turned to face a charge. She froze. The tom was standing there, watching her. His deep blue eyes were emotionless. Blood raced from his scratches. Her blood coated his white paws though he never scratched her. Then the tom dipped his head, turned, and vanished into the bushes.

* * *

Troutclaw turned on the orange tabby, "What were you doing? We lost the battle because of you!"

Deep blue eyes looked up at his uncle and mentor, "Lost because of me? I fought several Windclan warriors, driving off two. Sunstreak got the best of me. If I hadn't run then she would have clawed me to pieces." The tom rose to his paws, "If anyone should be blamed, it's Emberpaw for stepping on that twig and giving us away."

"Don't you dare blame my apprentice, Hawkstripe!" Swallowtail spat.

Hawkstripe looked at the older warrior, "I was right next to her. She shifted position and stepped on a dry twig."

The small apprentice nudged her bristling mentor, "It's true, Swallowtail. The twig was beneath my paw. I stepped on it. I messed everything up."

Blizzardstar stepped past, tail running down her reddish brown side, "And next time you'll be more careful. You did fight well."

Hawkstripe sighed then smiled, "You did at that. Sorry I snapped, little one."

Emberpaw beamed up at him, "Don't worry about it, Hawkstripe!"

Blizzardstar turned to Hawkstripe with smile, "You did well with Coalsplash and Wingowl. Windclan is desperate and we underestimated how far they would go to win. This loss was no one's fault."

The orange tabby dipped his head. Then he padded away. His deep blue eyes locked on someone hiding at the back of the Clan. Her green eyes shined with worry. A smile touched his lips. His pace quickened until he reached her. A warm purr escaped her throat as they rubbed heads. The tom's tongue ran over a scratch on her tan shoulder. Someone had hurt her. Who didn't matter. No one liked her. She was the outcast. She was weak like their mother. But Hawkstripe knew that strength meant nothing. A loyal heart was worth so much more. Softly his tail drew Lightwish, his precious sister, into a hug. That kept her from seeing his narrowed gaze. How could he be a loyal warrior? How could he care for his Clanmates? All they did was mock and hurt his mother. They banished his father. None mourned for their deaths. None remembered that they had risked everything to save them. But that wasn't the end. Hawkstripe and Lightwish had grown up with no one to love them. Riverclan only cared for him now because of his strength and skill. Everyone hated his sister because she was more compassionate and loving. Lightwish was powerful warrior, a great hunter, but strongly believed that claws and teeth weren't the answer to everything. That made her an oddity. That made her a burden.

A snarl touched Hawkstripe's lips, _"All they want is an excuse to bully someone."_

"Will you be alright?" his sister whispered.

Hawkstripe pressed his head into her's, "Always. You know nothing can stop me." A white paw pressed into her tan paw, "I'm more worried about you. Who hurt you this time?"

"It doesn't matter. If one cat doesn't hurt me then another will. Let it go. Blizzardstar is already mad at you enough for fighting with our Clanmates," she replied.

Her brother licked her between the ears, "I'll never stop protecting you. You're all I have left to care about."

"I know," Lightwish murmured. Then she pressed into his white chest, "Oh, Hawkstripe! Did we make the right decision? Should we have joined Thunderclan instead of staying here?"

A cold smile touched Hawkstripe's lips, "If we hadn't stayed, we wouldn't be able to sabotage this Clan so much."

"So it was you that stepped on the twig?" his sister gasped, green eyes looking up into her brother's gaze.

"I didn't step on anything. Though, I may have _accidentally_ nudged that twig under Emberpaw's shuffling feet."

"You shouldn't do such things! We're supposed to be loyal to this Clan. We can't spend every day playing a charade. If we don't belong then we should just leave."

"Keep your voice down, Lightwish. Riverclan deserves to pay for what it did to our family. You know that. I know that. Maybe I could have moved on, forgiven them, if they hadn't started hurting you. If Starclan wants me to stop then all they have to do is tell me."

"Oh Hawkstripe. Things don't work that way."

"They do in my books."

Rumblechest's voice rang out, "Hawkstripe! I need you to join a fishing patrol. Lightwish, join the Twoleg border patrol."

Both cats nodded to their deputy. Neither saw him as a grandfather. Swallowtail and Graylight weren't their grandmothers. Waterpelt, who had been killed by a fox three moons ago, was never a grandparent. They had no uncles or aunts. It was just the two of them. It would always be the two of them. Hawkstripe trotted over to Mossfoot's patrol. Lightwish fell in line behind Rainheart's border patrol. The tom frowned after his sister. Hopefully she would be safe.

That's when soft fur ran through his. A sweet scent filled his black nose. The tom padded onward without acknowledging the she-cat. He didn't care about her. If anything, he hated her like he hated every Riverclan cat. Paws raced behind him. The silver she-cat with white spots dappling her coat came to his right. Her green eyes stared at him with love. Her name was Violetleaf. She was the loveable daughter of Mintnose and Cloudjumper. Hawkstripe remembered her birth well. Mintnose had given birth two moons after Hawkstripe and his sister. The whole Clan had been excited for the birth of her and her siblings. Mentally he snarled at the thought. His claws dug into the cool earth. Those eyes refused to look at her.

Reaching the river, Hawkstripe sat down to fish. Violetleaf sat next to him. Soon her green eyes turned to the water. That's when Hawkstripe rose and walked further down the river. He wanted nothing to do with her. The tom knew that the she-cat had several suitors. He really wanted her to focus on them. Unfortunately she only loved him. That made getting rid of her harder. His claws tore through a fish, hooking it out of the water. Deep blue eyes watched the blood run over the stones. A smile touched his lips. Riverclan was wounded, growing weaker. He had been responsible for many "accidents" and lost battles. No one had died yet but Hawkstripe could care less if someone was killed. He only cared about his sister.

Everyone else was a threat.

His patrol was padding back to camp. Each cat had quite a haul. Hawkstripe, himself, had four fish. Violetleaf was beside him once again. She was carrying her three fish. A soft whimper escaped her throat as she stumbled a little. Hawkstripe kept walking onward. Waspfeather stopped beside her to see if she was alright. That was good. Let that suitor look like the perfect mate. Maybe then Violetleaf would leave him alone.

A yowl split the air. Hawkstripe froze. That had been Rainheart's call to attack. The four fish dropped to the ground. White paws flew over the ground. Black tipped, orange ears could hear the patrol on his tail. Deep blue eyes searched desperately for the border patrol. The patrol his sister was on. Like any cat in Riverclan would come to her aid. Lightwish needed him to back her up. She needed him to stand beside her. Bursting from the cover of the bushes, Hawkstripe saw the fight unfolding. The Riverclan cats were being buried under another group. The scent in his nose told him rogues. He snarled angrily. They were thin with ragged fur and covered in fleas. A white tom with large orange patches spotting his pelt was standing on the Twoleg fence. His amber eyes were cold and dark with pleasure. Not a single speck of blood was on his coat. A cold smile was on his lips. It faded a bit as Mossfoot ordered her patrol to attack.

Hawkstripe pushed the tom out of his mind. His claws raked across a gray she-cat's face. A hiss made a brown tom with a white belly think twice. Deep blue eyes desperately searched for his sister. She might need his help. He had to be there for her. He was her brother! Both eyes soon landed on her. Light tan fur was fluffed outward with rage. Claws glistened red. Green eyes flashed with determination and anger. Young Gorgepaw was underneath her. A huge black tom with pink scar cutting across his face stood opposite Lightwish. He smiled at the defensive she-cat. His white left paw stepped forward. Almost instantly Lightwish's claws tore his muzzle. Razor sharp teeth locked into his shoulder. The tom let out a thunderous yowl. Hawkstripe, paws racing over the ground, saw the white and orange tom look towards them. A snarl touched his lips before he leaped down and sprinted forward.

Gorgepaw yowled as the tom closed in, "Lightwish! Incoming!"

The light tan she-cat turned in time to see the tom leap. Then a darker form collided with it. Her brother rolled once and was on his paws. He ducked a lashing paw. Deep blue eyes narrowed as he studied his opponent. Muscles, powerful and well-built, rippled beneath his pelt. Amber eyes showed annoyance. It was as if Hawkstripe was a buzzing insect near the tom's white ears. Then the Riverclan warrior raked his upward across the tom's shoulder. A snarl of anger replaced the cold smile. They separated and crouched. Hawkstripe knew the river was several tail-lengths away. He wouldn't be able to reach it. None of his Clanmates could. This flea-bitten tom had planned his attack well. Not that it mattered to Hawkstripe. The black-striped warrior preferred hard ground beneath his paws.

Each released a loud yowl as they charged. Both leaped at the other in unison. But Hawkstripe had planned it this way. His leap ended short. The white and orange tom collided with his back, unable to avoid his opponent. Instantly Hawkstripe dropped and rolled. A gasp escaped the tom as the air was crushed from his lungs. The warrior released him for a second. One moment was relief was the crushing weight then the next was filled with razor sharp claws ripping through his skin. Yowling, the white and orange tom kicked Hawkstripe away. Quickly he raced for the fence with the fierce warrior on his heels. The tom stopped uncertainly at the top of the fence. He yelped and fell over as Hawkstripe's head slammed into his butt.

Dropping, Hawkstripe raced back into the fray. He ignored the Clanmates closest to him that might need help. What did he care? There was only one target on his mind. White hind paws propelled him into the air. His front paws landed squarely on that black back. His teeth sank into the tom's neck. His weight caused them both to roll. A sickening _SNAP_ told Hawkstripe his aim had been true. One more roll ended with him standing over the body of the black tom. Lightwish, his sweet sister, remained crouched where she had been. Her green eyes were wide with shock.

Hawkstripe…

Her beloved brother…

Killed a cat in cold blood.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think! This story will be longer than the prequel due to it being far more in depth. And not all chapters will be this action packed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This the sequel to A Tiger's Sight. It still takes place back in the old forest. However, we will be seeing the adventure through Hawkstripe's perspective.**

 **I put a Riverclan Allegiances down at the bottom to help keep track of all the cats. Prominent cats from other Clans or rogues/loners are also listed.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Hawk's Revenge

Chapter 2

Hawkstripe padded along the border with Twolegplace. He was a long way from home. That didn't matter to him. Riverclan had trained him well. Sharp claws dug into the earth. Troutclaw had trained him well. Not that Hawkstripe would ever admit that. His uncle was a lousy, flea-bitten, fox-breath, mouse-brain excuse for a warrior. His deep blue eyes looked towards the top of the white fence. More rogues were coming from this territory. They were attacking Thunderclan and Riverclan constantly. With a flick of the ear, Hawkstripe pushed away those thoughts. What did he care? There was only one reason he had volunteered to come out here. His only purpose was to find a new home. Those eyes narrowed to an alarming degree. The taunts his Clanmates sent Lightwish's way this morning rang in his ears. He had to get her away from them. Maybe then Riverclan would see how resourceful she was. Maybe then they would see their faults.

" _Tsk_. Maybe fish will sprout wings and fly into the prey pile, begging to be eaten," the warrior spat.

A white paw batted a rock into the fence. His claws tore into the dirt. One of these days, they would see the worth of all cats. Hawkstripe would see to it. His mother and father deserved to be held in the highest honor. They risked their own lives to save Riverclan from the devastating disease that threaten to wipe out all the Clans. They had done so much that Starclan granted them each one wish. Surprisingly, each had asked for a family, for a kit. Starclan answered by allowing Tigersight to give birth to two strong, healthy kits. Why couldn't Riverclan see the worth that the warrior ancestors could. Hawkstripe spat at the ground. They were a bunch of blind mouse-brains. Maybe they deserved to be driven out. Maybe the rogues were Starclan's way of punishing them.

The warrior shook his head. Cautiously he sniffed at a clump of bushes. Thick branches would form a good barrier. Crawling in, a snarl of discomfort pulled at his features. There wasn't much room due to the branches. If he didn't fit then how could they both live here? Leaves flew in all directions as he shook his pelt. Another place to scratch off his list. Another place that failed to meet their needs. He snorted. One day he would find the perfect spot. Then he could leave Riverclan to be destroyed while his sister was safe.

A clearing opened up before Hawkstripe. The warrior paused in the shadows. His black nose sniffed the air. Ears swiveled as they searched for a threat. Nothing. The clearing was empty. Only prey could be detected nearby. Shrugging, the warrior entered the clearing and bounded onto a stone. Finding the top flat and wide, he curled up. Sunlight streamed onto his black stripes and orange fur. As warmth flowed through him, Hawkstripe purred and lowered his white chin to his paws. This was peaceful. This was perfect.

"Who are you?" a high pitched voice hissed.

Hawkstripe lifted his head and looked to his right. Crouching in the bushes was a white she-cat with a light gray muzzle. Her amber eyes were stretched wide with terror. A green collar was wrapped around her neck. Sunlight glimmer off what looked like a circular stone. It was connected to the collar. The warrior suppressed an eye roll. A kittypet. Not the threat he was expecting. Slowly he rose and stretched, yawning. His actions seemed to calm the she-cat. Her claws sheathed. White fur flattened as she stepped forward. A light gray tipped tail flicked with curiosity. Hawkstripe jumped to forest floor. Both of their noses sniffed at the other.

"What's your name?" the she-cat asked as they stepped apart.

"Hawkstripe," the warrior responded curtly.

"From the Clans?" she asked. When he nodded, the she-cat pressed with excitement, "Which Clan? My friends who live out here tell me all about them."

"I'm from Riverclan. We don't come this way often but my leader wants to find out where a bunch of nasty rogues are living," Hawkstripe replied, trying to keep his patience. Then he tilted his head, "I've told you my name. What's yours?"

"Dixie. I know, not as cool as a warrior name but it works," the she-cat replied with an embarrassed chuckle.

"It's different for sure," Hawkstripe meowed. Then he dipped his head, "I should be heading onward. Nice to meet you Dixie. Take my advice and steer clear of the Clan territories. With the rogues attacking, everyone's a bit jumpy."

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Hawkstripe. I never go too far from my housefolk's den but I'll keep your advice in mind," Dixie's high pitched voice chuckled.

The warrior and kittypet separated. Hawkstripe headed along his path. Looking back, he watched as the she-cat clambered over the white fence. A smile touched his lips. She wasn't a usual kittypet. Dixie didn't cower before him. If anything, she seemed curious and excited. Her muscles were hard and belly thin. Usually kittypets were plump, lazy, and weak. Evidently this she-cat preferred to be fit and active. The warrior might have been nervous by those difference if Dixie hadn't been so friendly and likeable. Shrugging, Hawkstripe decided to let the kittypet slip from his mind. Maybe she would be a valuable ally when it was just him and Lightwish.

* * *

It was nearing dusk by the time Hawkstripe reached Riverclan territory again. A smile touched his lips. Blizzardstar wanted him back long before this point. The extra time away, however, had allowed Hawkstripe to travel beyond the Twoleg greenleaf site where they brought dens made of thin skin. The territory beyond was perfect. Prey was plentiful. Large trees grew close together with thick roots that left the ground. Sometime in the future he would have to return and search for a den. A frown touched his mouth as he paused. What was he going to tell Blizzardstar? His mind had completely forgotten about the rogues.

"Eh, I'll tell him I only found kittypet scent, no rogues, but I decided to be thorough and kept going," he muttered with a shrug.

White paws carried him across the Riverclan border. Sundown light dappled across his black stripes. His orange fur glowed even brighter. Reaching a creek, he leaned down and quickly lapped some water. Calmly he moved onward, paws making no sound. Both ears turned behind him. A twig's snap was muffled by a paw. A breeze blew into his face. Hawkstripe snarled. With the wind against him, he could never learn the identity of the cat behind him. Casually he turned to the left. The cat followed cautiously. It wasn't going to be led into a trap. Several stones appeared in front of Hawkstripe. A smile touched his lips. This was the perfect ambush spot. Silently he clambered up. His paws lightly jumped from one to another. Then, finding a hole, he slid into hiding.

Claws raked against rock as his pursuer climbed up. A soft huff of annoyance made him smile. Obviously this cat wasn't liking their game. Slowly Hawkstripe unsheathed his claws. Muscles rippled as he prepared to lunge. Four paws appeared in his line of sight. Three were a yellowish-tan and the hind right was pure white. The scent told him it was a she-cat and a rogue. A long furred tail flicked back and forth. The cat was trying to spot him moving. That was her last mistake. Silently Hawkstripe leaped from his hiding spot. Two colored eyes looked at him…

Before she dropped and rolled.

Her hind paws kicked him in the stomach. Hawkstripe ignored the pain. He landed firm then leaped right. Claws flashed through the air where he had been. Now they were facing each other. Now neither had the advantage. Hawkstripe allowed his gaze to wander over the she-cat's sleek fur. Her yellowish-tan coat was sprinkled with tiny, white flecks. A pink nose twitched as she studied his scent. A white muzzle surrounded a sly smile. Both ears were tipped with brown. Tufts of fur made her ears appear longer than they were. The left eye was a brilliant blue and the right was a deep green. The she-cat winked, closing the green eye, then leaped at him. Hawkstripe simply ducked under her. Whipping around, he accepted a scratch on the side of his face. Anger flooded his senses. His right paw struck her head. Left claws traced a long, bloody line down her flank as he raced past. White paws were set and he lunged. Teeth aimed for her throat…

But the she-cat lightly leaped out of the way.

Her voice cracked through the air as he turned on her, "ENOUGH!"

The tabby tom froze. He had been trained to respond to loud orders. Then he blinked in shock and shook his head. Both eyes glared at the now sitting she-cat. If she had wanted to, she could have finished him off right then and there. Mentally he cursed himself. That was something he would have to fix in the future. His eyes narrowed as he stepped around the she-cat. Her two-colored eyes were watching him with approval. A snarl touched his lips. She wanted something from him. The fight was simply a test. Evidently he had passed.

"What are you doing on Riverclan territory?" Hawkstripe hissed, arching his back.

A purr escaped the she-cat's throat, "I've heard tales of a fierce warrior that none could beat. Not Midnight, not even my own mate."

"Like I'm supposed to know who they are," the tom spat.

The she-cat chuckled then slowly licked her left paw and drew it over her ear, "They don't deserve to be remembered. But I'll tell you for the sake of our conservation. Midnight was the black tom you killed with a single bite and roll. My mate was Sol, a white tom with large orange patches. He led the first attack on this Clan."

"He _was_ your mate?" Hawkstripe meowed.

An ear flicked away a bug, "How can he be my mate when he failed so miserably at the simple task I set him? Then he had the audacity to deny my orders when I told him to attack again!" Claws unsheathed as she finished her thought, "So I ended our relationship."

"What does any of this have to do with me? Your mate and Midnight, whoever he was, were attacking my Clanmates. I won't tolerate that. I'll fight to death for each of them. What happens to your cats afterwards doesn't matter to me," the tabby growled. The itch in the back of his mind was starting to grow worse. This she-cat was the leader of the rogues. Yet she was talking to him like he was a friend. There was something more here. She had an underlying purpose to this visit.

That sly smile reappeared on her lips, "A smart tom with excellent fighting skills! I did get lucky." She rose to her paws and stepped forward. Hawkstripe held his ground as she walked around him. Her long furred tail draped over his back. "My family has its own rules. She-cats cannot rule unless they don't have a mate at the moment. The leadership is passed down to the eldest she-cat when the mother dies. Toms, if they wish to rule, must prove themselves to the she-cat by completing whatever tasks she sets. Sol fought all my other suitors and stood victorious so he joined my side." Hawkstripe felt her pink nose against his cheek, "But here you are while Sol is lying in a pool of his own blood."

"You've got to be kidding," the Riverclan warrior hissed. He pulled himself away from her and thrust his black nose into her face, "You expect me to turn on my Clanmates! You expect me to throw away my heritage, my family's honor and legacy! Go to hell. I won't join your side, won't become your mate. My loyalty is to my Clan and my ancestors."

The she-cat didn't flinch at his harsh tone and words. She simply stared at him. Without warning, she rubbed her cheek against his white chest, "So you say, Hawkstripe. But I've heard the stories from the other Clans. Your Clan betrayed your family. I doubt your loyalties lie with them. You won't leave a particular someone." Her tail ran under his jaw, making him growl, "If you accept my offer then bring your sister along. We won't hurt her. In fact, I promise she'll be protected as if she was the heir to the leadership. All you have to do is come to me."

"And if I don't?" Hawkstripe hissed as she walked away.

Both eyes turned back to him, glowing with an unnatural light, "Then I'll wait for someone to kill you and accept my offer." She padded a few steps further before calling back, "By the way, my name is Jasmine."

* * *

 **What do you all think? What are your first impressions of Jasmine?**

 **And make note of every cat outside of Riverclan that Hawkstripe meets. Each one plays a role in the story. I won't introduce a character otherwise.**

* * *

 **Allegiances**

Riverclan

 **Leader:** Blizzardstar: massive, pure white tom with green eyes and a pink scar running the length of his left flank

 **Deputy:** Rumblechest: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and deep blue eyes. Father of Troutclaw, Rainheart, Crowwing, Birchpelt, Harewhisker, Stormclaw, and Cloudflower.

 **Medicine Cat:** Dapplefoot: light gray she-cat with small, black and white spots dappling her pelt and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Graylight: light gray tabby she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes with tints of green. Mother of Troutclaw, Rainheart, Crowwing, Birchpelt, Harewhisker, Stormclaw, and Cloudflower.

Pebblefoot: white tom with gray muzzle and paws and blue eyes

Larkclaw: white tabby tom with black stripes, ears, paws, and tail tip and amber eyes

Coralsong: orange tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. Mother of Sparktooth and Lilytail.

Frogleap: brown tom with patches of black and red and amber eyes. Father of Sparktooth and Lilytail.

Willowleaf: dappled tortoiseshell with blue eyes

Swallowtail: light tan she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Mother of Leaftail and Silverfoot.

Mothtail: calico she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail

Viperclaw: brown tabby tom with black stripes, amber eyes, and a scar across his muzzle.

Mistleap: gray she-cat with white front paws, white hind legs, a dark gray ringed tail, and deep blue eyes.

Smoothtail: sleek, white she-cat with black paws and light blue eyes

Mintnose: gray she-cat with white paws and muzzle and green eyes. Mother of Violetleaf, Turtlepelt, and Feathernose.

Cloudjumper: pure white tom with amber eyes. Father of Violetleaf, Turtlepelt, and Feathernose.

Mossfoot: brown she-cat with white patches, stomach, and paws and green eyes

Troutclaw: dark gray tom with light gray underbelly and bright green eyes

Rainheart: light tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes, white paws, and amber eyes

Crowwing: pure black tom with amber eyes

Birchpelt: light gray tom with a ringed tail, dark gray paws, white muzzle, and light blue eyes

Leaftail: brown and white patched she-cat with gray muzzle and paws, amber eyes

Silverstone: silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip and light blue eyes

Harewhisker: light gray she-cat with green eyes

Stormclaw: dark gray tom with silver belly, silver tipped ears and tail, and amber eyes

Cloudflower: white she-cat with light gray patches and deep blue eyes

Hawkstripe: orange tabby tom with black stripes, white chest, stomach, and paws, black nose, and deep blue eyes. Son of Tigersight and Swiftpool. Brother of Lightwish.

Lightwish: light tan she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Tigersight and Swiftpool. Sister of Hawkstripe.

Violetleaf: silver she-cat with dappling white spots throughout pelt and green eyes

Turtlepelt: white tom with gray back (looks like a turtle shell) and blue eyes

Feathernose: silver tabby she-cat with white stripes, stomach, muzzle, paws, and tail tip and amber eyes

Many more

 **Apprentices:**

Emberpaw: reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Swallowtail.

Robinpaw: reddish-brown tom with white paws and stomach and green eyes. Mentor: Crowwing.

More not mentioned.

 **Queens:**

None at the moment

 **Elders:**

Badgerfoot: black tom with three gray paws and one white paw (front left) and blue eyes

Owlwing: brown tom with white tipped ears and blind amber eyes

* * *

Thunderclan

 **Leader:** Lizardstar: large, broad-shouldered brown tom with black and darker brown patches along back and sides and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Flowertail: brown she-cat with one white paw (back right) and green eyes. Mother of Falcontail.

 **Medicine Cat:** Berrypelt: white tom with long, brown legs, reddish-brown spots on sides and face, black ringed tail, and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Waspheart: reddish-orange she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Darknight: pure black she-cat with green eyes

Falcontail: pure white she-cat with amber eyes, brown tail with red tail tip

Ravenclaw: pure black tom with amber eyes

* * *

Windclan

 **Leader:** Breezestar: old black tom with green eyes. Muzzle, paws, and tail are completely gray due to age.

 **Deputy:** Sunstreak: ginger she-cat with pale stripes, white paws, and hazel eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Lakeripple: light brown she-cat with rippling white stripes, white muzzle, white tail tip, and compassionate blue eyes.

* * *

Shadowclan

 **Leader:** Viperstar: black tom with faint stripes of reddish-brown and disturbing blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Frosttooth: white tom with hazel eyes and covered in tiny scars

 **Medicine Cat:** Tangletail: orange tom with white stripes and paws, green eyes, and a long-furred tail that is often filled with knots

* * *

Cats outside the Clans

Jasmine: yellowish-tan she-cat with tiny, white flecks throughout pelt, pink nose, white muzzle, both ears tipped with brown and have tufts of fur making ears appear longer, back right paw is white, long furred tail, and two-colored eyes (left: brilliant blue, right: deep green). Leader of rogues.

Sol: white tom with large white patches covering pelt and amber eyes. Jasmine's former mate. Dead.

Dixie: white she-cat with a light gray muzzle, light gray tipped tail, and amber eyes. Has a green collar.

More coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

**This the sequel to A Tiger's Sight. It still takes place back in the old forest. However, we will be seeing the adventure through Hawkstripe's perspective.**

 **Yes, the timeline does jump into the future. But here you get to meet two VERY important characters for this story. Hope you love one and hate the other!**

 **"Hollow" by Cloudeater.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Hawk's Revenge

Chapter 3

 _Three moons later:_

Fangs flashed in the sunlight. Yowls rang through the forest trees. Riverclan was facing off with Thunderclan. Blizzardstar was snarling at Lizardstar. The brown leader gave a condescending smile to his equal, a tom he would never forgive. Amber eyes glanced over the large Riverclan patrol. Blizzardstar had brought most of his Clan into this battle. That mattered little to Lizardstar. Thunderclan was keeping Sunningrocks away from this sorry excuse for a Clan. They were more like plump, arrogant kittypets. Then his eyes locked on two bodies near the back. The descendants of two Riverclan he would never hate. Hawkstripe stood tall beside Troutclaw, deep blue eyes flashing. Lightwish was pressing into, head and eyes down. Blood ran from fresh scratches in her pelt. Lizardstar dug his claws into the earth. How could these two cats stay with a Clan that hated them!? It made no sense to him.

Blizzardstar fluffed out his fur and spat, "Give up, Lizardstar! Sunningrocks belongs to Riverclan alone!" His claws unsheathed as he went into a battle stance, a calm and terrifying display of strength.

"Like I care what belongs to you," Lizardstar meowed with a flick of his ear, a bored tone underlying his voice.

Blizzardstar's green eyes flashed with rage, "Riverclan's borders are to be respected and honored like all the Clans! We are no different from you!"

"You! The same as us!?" Lizardstar spat, dropping the bored demeanor. All the Thunderclan cats yowled in anger. "We respect our Clanmates for who they are. We honor the warrior code. I don't recall seeing the same respect and honor in you or your plump, lazy, arrogant Clanmates!"

Now it was Riverclan's turn to yowl in anger. Lizardstar's eyes glanced towards Tigersight's kits. Hawkstripe had his teeth bared and ears flat. Lightwish was cowering at his side. A snarl tried to pull at his lips. The light tan she-cat was scared of her own Clanmates! The look in Hawkstripe's blue eyes told the Thunderclan leader that he was putting on a show. That told Lizardstar enough. Riverclan hadn't changed one mouse-length. That meant they were still the cats he hated.

"Thunderclan doesn't want a fight, fish-breath," he growled to Blizzardstar. "The rogues are making us sick of fighting. Based on your Clanmates, I'd say they are still giving you grief as well. Go home! Save this battle for later. A fight now will only weaken both our Clans."

A cruel smile spread over Blizzardstar's face, "Is Thunderclan weakening? Do you need us to go easy on you? Well, should have thought of that when you took Sunningrocks from us! Riverclan, ATTACK!"

And with that, the battle started. Flowertail leaped at Rumblechest. Lizardstar reared on his nemesis. Flashing across his vision were the two Riverclan cats he owed. The two cats who saved his Clan from death. The same two Riverclan betrayed! His claws raked through the white leader's fur. Blood flew as they locked together. Thunderclan screeched and yowled. They knew the plan. Lizardstar had prepared them well. They were far stronger than these pathetic cats. They were true warriors and they would prove it.

Hawkstripe collided with a pure black tom. Amber eyes were blazing with fury as the Riverclan tom brought him down. Claws lashed towards Hawkstripe's nose. The tabby tom leaned out of the way then snapped his jaws on the tom's paw. A screech of agony was his reward. His razor sharp claws tore through black shoulder fur. He was certain the scratches would scar. Then powerful back paws kicked him the stomach. Instantly Hawkstripe rolled upon landing. He reared, claws slicing through the air. The Thunderclan tom was forced to retreat under his barrage of blows. A cool feeling washed over him. Maybe Jasmine was right. Maybe he was the strongest cat in the forest!

A body slammed into his side. Hawkstripe grunted as he hit the hard-packed dirt. A sandy-colored tom reared on him. Then Lightwish was on him, screeching and yowling. Hawkstripe leaped to his feet, deep blue eyes searching for the black tom. However, the cat had vanished into the thick of fighting cats. The orange and black tabby could see Thunderclan forcing Riverclan back. An unforgiving smile touched his lips. Both eyes glanced to his left. Lightwish was padding over to him, worry in her eyes. With a snort, Hawkstripe grabbed her scruff and started dragging his sister towards the river. A wound in her back was bleeding steadily. It looked like Hawkstripe was trying to help his sister home. That's what the tom wanted. He was done fighting this battle. Riverclan had lost.

Not that he cared.

* * *

 _Three nights later:_

The full moon slowly rose towards its height. Riverclan poured into the Gathering area between the four great trees. At the back was Hawkstripe and Lightwish. Their Clanmates preferred to give them space. Lightwish was the outcast like her mother. Hawkstripe was the spit-ball everyone was afraid to tick off. Sniffing the air, Hawkstripe caught the scent of Thunderclan. Windclan and Shadowclan hadn't arrived yet. That didn't matter. The Gathering wouldn't start for some time. Lightwish padded over to three Thunderclan she-cats. They welcomed her with questions about the rogues. Hawkstripe's ears swiveled as he heard other cats asking as well. He sighed. That was obviously going to be the night's biggest gossip. Shaking his head, he headed over to the shadows and sat down with a huff. The tom had a quick temper and often got into hissing fights with other Clan cats, and even his own sometimes. Blizzardstar's patience was running out. The young warrior still had a lot of planning to do. He couldn't be kicked out now.

A soft meow entered his ears, "Can you please give me some space?"

The tom jumped. He hadn't sensed anyone nearby. Whirling around, his deep blue eyes spotted the white she-cat hidden in the bushes. Her amber eyes glowed in the darkness. Annoyance was clearly evident. A flick of her tail drew his gaze. He frowned. Her coat was pure white but not her tail. It was brown with a red tail tip. It reminded him of a falcon's tail. Then he remembered her words. Quickly he stepped back with a dip of the head.

"My apologies. Didn't sense you there. I'll leave you be," he meowed.

The she-cat rolled her eyes, "I just want to shift to the side some more. That way I can see what's going on."

"You don't like to mingle and talk?" Hawkstripe asked with a tilt of the head.

Both amber eyes bore into him, emotionless. "Do you?" was the dry response.

That drew a bark of laughter from the tom. Without a word, he sat down several tail-lengths to the she-cat's left. Calmly he licked a white paw and drew it over his ear. The she-cat remained a silent presence on his right. From her scent, he knew she was Thunderclan. No cat in the clearing paid them any heed. Hawkstripe watched his sister closely. He wanted to make sure no one started picking on her. She had a rough day already. No other Clan cat was going to hurt her.

Soon a pure black tom came trotting over. The Riverclan warrior spotted the fresh scars on his left shoulder. A smile touched his lips. This was tom he fought against three days ago. Those amber eyes were focused on the hidden she-cat. A groan escaped her throat. Glancing her way, Hawkstripe saw her lips curl upward. A soft hiss was directed to the tom. He ignored it. His black nose shoved her white shoulder. The she-cat refused to move. A smile touched Hawkstripe's lips as the tom pushed harder. Still his Clanmate wouldn't budge. Her amber eyes continued to watch the events. An annoyed flick of her tail was the only movement she made. Finally the tom stepped back.

He huffed loudly, "Come on, Falcontail! You've got to show yourself. Lizardstar is going to announce your warrior name tonight!"

Falcontail glanced at him before drawling sarcastically, "How wonderful! I might just dance around the whole Gathering with my nose in the air." Her left ear flicked away a bug, "Go boast to some pour soul, Ravenclaw. Just leave me be."

Ravenclaw thrust his nose into the she-cat's face. Her ears quickly flattened and anger sparked in her amber eyes. The tom snarled, "Stop acting like your better than everyone else, Falcontail. Your attitude is annoying everyone."

"It's not annoying me," Hawkstripe butt in.

Ravenclaw whirled on him. Falcontail looked stunned that a Riverclan cat had come to her aid. She expected him to get up and walk away from the argument. The Thunderclan tom unsheathed his claws. Hawkstripe met his amber gaze. He could see that Ravenclaw recognized him as well. Slowly, dramatically, he yawned. Falcontail sniggered in an unsuccessful attempt to not laugh. Both actions only served to piss Ravenclaw off even more.

He growled softly at Hawkstripe, "Learn to mind your own business, fish-breath!"

"Oh please! That insult's been done to death," Hawkstripe replied with an eye roll. "Besides, I was just stating a fact. She's not bothering me. She's just sitting there like I'm sitting here. You were the one that came here in search of trouble."

The black tom opened his mouth to reply. Any words died unspoken. In truth, that's exactly what happened. He knew searching out Falcontail would cause trouble. It was him with claws and teeth bared, not the Riverclan tom. With a huff, he stalked away. He muttered something unsavory under his breath. Amber eyes darted back to glare at Hawkstripe. The Riverclan warrior simply licked his chest fur. Ravenclaw was a mouse-brain. Better not to dwell on another's bitter feelings. Hawkstripe had his own to nurture anyways. He had more important matters to focus on.

Falcontail's fur slid against his as she whispered, "Thanks for the back-up."

"You're welcome," he replied without looking at her. Then, as Windclan poured into the clearing, he meowed, "What happened to personal space?"

The she-cat shrugged, "Figured you deserved something more than a distant thank you."

"I think you've made your point," he growled, growing uncomfortable.

Falcontail chuckled softly. She leaned closer, "Getting uncomfortable, are we now? I'm happy right here. You can move if you want."

Hawkstripe sensed the challenge in her voice. His deep blue eyes rolled. Falcontail started grooming her chest fur. She seemed quite content at his side. The tom debated moving away from her. A cool breeze rustled the trees and bushes. His deep blue eyes looked towards the shimmering stars. Up there were his warrior ancestors. Up there were his parents. Then he snarled. Everyone told him how Starclan wouldn't welcome in traitors like his father. His mother had probably been chased out too, due to her lacking skills. Such stories pissed him off. He knew Starclan would welcome his family. They were the only ones who cared.

A yowl rang out. Both cats looked in that direction. Shadowclan pushed themselves out of the night. Viperstar stalked towards the other Clan leaders. His deputy, Frosttooth, quickly limped after him. Hawkstripe's eyes narrowed. Frosttooth had been heavily wounded by a dog. Yet Viperstar kept him around. He trusted his deputy, respected him. If Frosttooth wanted to continue his duties then Viperstar would stand by him. Thornbelly, a young and inexperienced warrior, raced to support Frosttooth. She had been the temporary deputy while Frosttooth had healed. Viperstar was an excellent judge of character and had chosen well. Hawkstripe growled. The warrior was small and lean yet well loved and respected. She would probably become the deputy after Frosttooth. Why couldn't Riverclan be that way? Why couldn't they have respected his mother like Shadowclan respected Thornbelly? It just wasn't fair!

The Thunderclan she-cat glanced at him, "Problem?"

"With Shadowclan, no. With Riverclan, yes," the tom muttered quietly.

Falcontail looked sideways at him, "Problems with your Clan? Not a common situation. Even more uncommon for one to admit to an outside Clan cat."

"I don't hide my feelings," Hawkstripe hissed. Hate began to shine in his eyes as a Riverclan cat shoved past Lightwish. His sister simply bowed her head and muttered an apology. "After everything that has happened, Riverclan still disrespects my family. It's not right."

Amber eyes followed his gaze to Lightwish. Understanding dawned, "You're Hawkstripe, son of Tigersight and Swiftpool. It was a big story around my camp when I was a kit. A small Riverclan warrior that saved her Clan by collecting a huge stockpile of herbs. Even had enough to share with the other Clans."

"Yes, I'm Hawkstripe. My sister is Lightwish though I doubt my Clan even remembers she exists. I doubt they will even remember my mother and father's deed." Hawkstripe dug his claws into the cool earth as Blizzardstar led the leaders onto the Great Rock. "But I'll never let them forget."

A chuckle escaped Falcontail's throat, "Brave words but can you truly change a Clan's mind? Personally, I doubt it. I've tried before and failed miserably."

Hawkstripe muttered coldly, "Problems in Thunderclan? I'm shocked."

Falcontail glared at him, "I listened to your complaining." Hawkstripe dipped his head, telling her to continue. Softly she growled, "Lizardstar believes working as a perfect team is the best way to survive. I understand that but he takes it to an extreme. Each cat's individual skill is forgotten. Either the team succeeds or fails. It sucks and I hate it. I love being myself, alone and free, not working with a team that constantly bickers and argues when Lizardstar isn't looking."

The tom sighed, "Seems ineffective to me. (Chuckle) Maybe you should think of running away. That's what I'm thinking about."

The she-cat didn't respond. The look she was giving him said it all. She thought he was insane. In truth, that's what Lightwish thought as well. Hawkstripe didn't care. His sister deserved a better life. Riverclan had mistreated them long enough. If it weren't for his mother and father, they would have been wiped out. His family had foiled death's plot once. Why should he bother doing it again? Why should he care if all of Riverclan was slaughtered by the rogues? They wouldn't care if it was him and his sister.

So he wouldn't care if it was them.

* * *

 _Later that night:_

Hawkstripe was padding along the Twoleg border. He needed to clear his head. He needed to calm down. Blizzardstar's request for one last border check satisfied this desire. Claws ripped through the earth. His leader had proudly claimed victories that weren't true. He knew it. He had seen it with his own eyes. Jasmine would wait until he arrived on the battlefield, watch him fight off a few cats, then call the retreat. She relished watching him fight. Not one rogue dared to attack Lightwish. In fact, his sister said how the rogues would drag her into the bushes and pin her down so she couldn't fight. Jasmine had promised her protection. Her cats were making sure she remained safe. Yet not one Riverclan cat ever noticed it. Hawkstripe snorted. His Clanmates always ignored his sister so he wasn't surprised.

But the whole situation was driving him nuts.

A soft purr reached his ears, "Fuming once again I see. What have they done this time, my love?"

Hawkstripe looked up at a tree. Jasmine was casually laying on it. A warm smile was on her face. Instantly the Riverclan warrior went into an attack position. He hated how this she-cat always seemed to show up out of nowhere. She had been doing it whenever he was alone. Only once had she revealed herself when another cat was nearby. That other cat had been Lightwish. Now she was here again. Claws flashed in the moonlight. Teeth bared in anger. All Hawkstripe wanted was for this she-cat to leave him alone!

Sharply he spat, "What do you want, Jasmine? I'm in no mood to talk!"  
Jasmine lightly leaped to the ground. Her two-colored eyes studied him closely. "Is that so, my love? Well then, let's not talk…

Let's work through that anger."

She lunged at him. Claws flashed through the moonlight. Hawkstripe leaped back. With a growl, he charged forward. His powerful jaws snapped a whisker length from her body. He ducked under her next blow. Deep blue eyes locked onto her gaze. Humor shined bright. This was a game to her. This was simply another one of her tests. Hawkstripe slashed his left claws down her side. His right ripped deep into her chest fur. He wasn't in the mood for games. He didn't want to be tested. Now maybe he could show Jasmine how little he cared for her. Sharp teeth tried to grab her exposed throat. Hind paws pushed him up and over her head. The tom was up and attacking without pausing for a breath. The she-cat lightly leaped over him. Claws dug into his back as she landed firm. With a grunt, Hawkstripe went down. One front paw pressed his head into the dirt.

Jasmine purred, "Do you feel better now, my love? Or do you want to go again?"

Hawkstripe hissed through clenched teeth, "Let me up and I'll shred you into fox food!"

The she-cat's tongue ran through his neck fur, "I'm sure you will try but we both know I'll always win. After all, you haven't beaten me yet. But that doesn't matter. All I want is your happiness." Softly she whispered into his ear, "That's why I have a surprise for you."

Leaping lightly away, Jasmine chuckled happily. Hawkstripe rose to his paws. Deep blue eyes stared after the she-cat. What did she mean? What surprise did she have waiting for him? Grunting with annoyance, the tabby tom followed her scent. She was leading him to Twolegplace near Thunderclan territory. Why? Cautiously he pulled himself forward. His nose could detect a fear scent. Underneath it was the scent of Riverclan. Heart starting to pound, Hawkstripe abandoned caution. Something was happening here. He had to know what.

Breaking into a cleared space before the Twolegplace border, Hawkstripe slid to a halt. His mouth dropped open with shock. Jasmine stood there, back to him, a cruel smile on her lips. Two of her cats were pinning down a small bundle of reddish brown fur. It was Emberpaw! A cry of pain made him look to the left. Robinpaw was staring at his bleeding sister. His green eyes turned over to him as he recognized a new presence. Emberpaw opened her amber eyes, staring up at Jasmine with sheer terror. A snarl pulled at Hawkstripe's lips. A new wave of rage shot through him. Then he paused. Why did he care? These apprentices treated his sister like dirt, just like the rest of his Clan. Taking a deep breath, he raced his head. Jasmine was watching him closely. Determination steadied his beating heart. He allowed anger to darken his gaze.

Now was not the time to betray Riverclan…

Not yet at least.

Arching his back, Hawkstripe spat, "Let them go, fox-breath!"

Jasmine gave vent to a tired sigh, "Still going to play that boring game. Very well. I'll play along for now." She unsheathed her claws. Both colored eyes gained a deadly tint, "You can only save one, Hawkstripe. Choose: who dies and who lives."

"Save Emberpaw!" Robinpaw shouted instantly. He was terrified but was going to defend his sister at all costs.  
Hawkstripe looked between the two apprentices. Jasmine's cats were waiting for his move. The moment he leaped in one direction, the other apprentice would die. Then a new scent filled his nose. Looking towards Robinpaw, he recognized Thunderclan territory. Amber eyes were watching the scene. A white paw slowly slid into the moonlight. Those eyes blinked once. A cold smile touched his lips. He could only save one…

But he had back-up.

With a powerful screech, Hawkstripe lunged towards Emberpaw. A second yowl cracked through the air. Cats cried out with shock behind him. His claws tore Jasmine's cheek. Then he slammed into the cats pinning down Emberpaw. Left claws tore through a red-orange tom's throat, killing him instantly. Then his teeth bit into the white and black patched she-cat's right eyes. Blood flew as she screeched. Hawkstripe knocked her away before leaping protectively over the wounded apprentice. Jasmine's claws raked through his shoulders. He reared upward, throwing her off. Emberpaw whimpered underneath him. With a hiss, Jasmine charge forward again. This time a white body collided with her. Both hit the ground and rolled. Hawkstripe seized ahold of Emberpaw's scruff and hauled her towards Riverclan territory. Robinpaw knocked away a sandy tom with dark brown stripes. Quickly he raced after them.

Hawkstripe looked at him, "Take your sister back to camp. I'll take care of these rogues. Now GO!"

Robinpaw grabbed his sister's scruff and started dragging her away. Hawkstripe thrust them out of his mind. His paws charged towards the ensuing fight between two equally enraged she-cats. Jasmine was furious this cat had interrupted her plan. The white female was angry that this rogue had tried to kill two defenseless apprentices. Both hissed at the other. Jasmine reared on the new Thunderclan warrior. Falcontail ducked her sharp claws. Her amber eyes glanced over as Hawkstripe leaped to her side. The two warriors exchanged a glance. Then, as one, they lunged at the rogue leader. Jasmine's enraged gaze turned into shock. She went down under them. Their claws slashed in perfect sync. Deep blue and amber eyes flashed with a dangerous light. Hawkstripe seized ahold of Jasmine's back. Falcontail ducked under her stomach. Both tore with rage and determination. They would protect those apprentices, even if it cost them their lives.

Jasmine finally yanked herself free. Blood poured from her wounds. Her eyes glared at them as a snarl pulled at her lips. Then, without a word, she turned and fled. Her cats quickly followed her. That left Hawkstripe alone with the Thunderclan warrior. Falcontail spat after them. Then she turned and looked at him. The tom gave her a smile. He appreciated the help. The she-cat smiled back before dipping her head. It was nothing. He needed help protecting those apprentices. She was glad to be there.

Hawkstripe stepped closer and licked a cut on her white cheek, "Do I need to get Dapplefoot for you?"

"No. Plus, Lizardstar will never forgive me if I accepted Riverclan herbs. I'll be fine," Falcontail purred. Her nose sniffed at the scratches on his back, "You look like a badger attacked you."

That got a laugh out of Hawkstripe, "The rogue leader, Jasmine I think her name is, attacked me. I thought I was chasing her off. Turns out she was simply leading me here. Why, I don't know."

"Well, both apprentices are safe. The rogues are chased off. I say that's a victory," the she-cat meowed, pride flowing off of her.

Hawkstripe couldn't help but smile, "All thanks to you, Falcontail."

"Riverclan will jump for joy at that news," the she-cat drawled, rolling her eyes.

The Riverclan warrior shrugged, "I don't mind admitting it. It's not like I had back-up from them." His tail draped over her shoulders. "It was you that helped me. I don't care what Clan you come from, you still deserve a warm thank you."

Falcontail gave him a smile. With that, the two separated. Hawkstripe bounded after the apprentices. The she-cat padded calmly towards home. Both would tell their Clans the tale. Both promised to tell the whole truth. But they were unaware of the eyes watching them. Jasmine hissed after the white she-cat with a brown and red tail. Then the Thunderclan bushes shook. A black tom with amber eyes padded out. He was glaring after Hawkstripe. Then he sensed her presence. Turning, he dipped his head in respect.

Jasmine leaped over the fence and approached him, "Who are you?"

The tom smile coldly, "Name's Ravenclaw. I see we each have a problem here."

The rogue leader snarled at him, "Hawkstripe's mine. I don't care how long it takes for him to join my side."

Ravenclaw stepped closer, purring softly. Gently he licked one of the scratches Hawkstripe had given her. Softly he meowed, "But he treats you so badly. Why in Starclan's name would you want a mate like that? You deserve someone better. You deserve someone who cares about you, who will give you everything."

"What's your point, Clan cat? Hawkstripe is the only worthy fighter I've met so far. Until someone defeats him, he's my mate."

"Is that so? Well now, we might have more in common than you think. Falcontail, the warrior you fought tonight, has refused me more times than I can count. It hurts – hurts worse than any wound. Hawkstripe treats you like dirt. He sees you as an abomination. Don't we both deserve someone better?"

"You really think you can defeat Hawkstripe in single combat?"

Ravenclaw rubbed against Jasmine, "For you, beautiful, I'll defeat anyone."

Jasmine eyed him coldly. Then she smile and pressed into the tom's black fur. Their tails entwined. Gently Ravenclaw began grooming her torn and bloodied fur. A purr rumbled in Jasmine's throat. Maybe this was the better option. No other tom had ever done this for her before. They only wanted the power she had. Yet this tom seemed interested in her. Both eyes closed as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. The tom continued to groom her. Yes, she thought, this tom was worth investigating.

* * *

 **Dun, Dun. Duuuuunnnn!**

* * *

 **Allegiances**

Riverclan

 **Leader:** Blizzardstar: massive, pure white tom with green eyes and a pink scar running the length of his left flank

 **Deputy:** Rumblechest: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and deep blue eyes. Father of Troutclaw, Rainheart, Crowwing, Birchpelt, Harewhisker, Stormclaw, and Cloudflower.

 **Medicine Cat:** Dapplefoot: light gray she-cat with small, black and white spots dappling her pelt and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Graylight: light gray tabby she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes with tints of green. Mother of Troutclaw, Rainheart, Crowwing, Birchpelt, Harewhisker, Stormclaw, and Cloudflower.

Pebblefoot: white tom with gray muzzle and paws and blue eyes

Larkclaw: white tabby tom with black stripes, ears, paws, and tail tip and amber eyes

Coralsong: orange tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. Mother of Sparktooth and Lilytail.

Frogleap: brown tom with patches of black and red and amber eyes. Father of Sparktooth and Lilytail.

Willowleaf: dappled tortoiseshell with blue eyes

Swallowtail: light tan she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Mother of Leaftail and Silverfoot.

Mothtail: calico she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail

Viperclaw: brown tabby tom with black stripes, amber eyes, and a scar across his muzzle.

Mistleap: gray she-cat with white front paws, white hind legs, a dark gray ringed tail, and deep blue eyes.

Smoothtail: sleek, white she-cat with black paws and light blue eyes

Mintnose: gray she-cat with white paws and muzzle and green eyes. Mother of Violetleaf, Turtlepelt, and Feathernose.

Cloudjumper: pure white tom with amber eyes. Father of Violetleaf, Turtlepelt, and Feathernose.

Mossfoot: brown she-cat with white patches, stomach, and paws and green eyes

Troutclaw: dark gray tom with light gray underbelly and bright green eyes

Rainheart: light tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes, white paws, and amber eyes

Crowwing: pure black tom with amber eyes

Birchpelt: light gray tom with a ringed tail, dark gray paws, white muzzle, and light blue eyes

Leaftail: brown and white patched she-cat with gray muzzle and paws, amber eyes

Silverstone: silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip and light blue eyes

Harewhisker: light gray she-cat with green eyes

Stormclaw: dark gray tom with silver belly, silver tipped ears and tail, and amber eyes

Cloudflower: white she-cat with light gray patches and deep blue eyes

Hawkstripe: orange tabby tom with black stripes, white chest, stomach, and paws, black nose, and deep blue eyes. Son of Tigersight and Swiftpool. Brother of Lightwish.

Lightwish: light tan she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Tigersight and Swiftpool. Sister of Hawkstripe.

Violetleaf: silver she-cat with dappling white spots throughout pelt and green eyes

Turtlepelt: white tom with gray back (looks like a turtle shell) and blue eyes

Feathernose: silver tabby she-cat with white stripes, stomach, muzzle, paws, and tail tip and amber eyes

Many more

 **Apprentices:**

Emberpaw: reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Swallowtail.

Robinpaw: reddish-brown tom with white paws and stomach and green eyes. Mentor: Crowwing.

More not mentioned.

 **Queens:**

None at the moment

 **Elders:**

Badgerfoot: black tom with three gray paws and one white paw (front left) and blue eyes

Owlwing: brown tom with white tipped ears and blind amber eyes

* * *

Thunderclan

 **Leader:** Lizardstar: large, broad-shouldered brown tom with black and darker brown patches along back and sides and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Flowertail: brown she-cat with one white paw (back right) and green eyes. Mother of Falcontail.

 **Medicine Cat:** Berrypelt: white tom with long, brown legs, reddish-brown spots on sides and face, black ringed tail, and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Waspheart: reddish-orange she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Darknight: pure black she-cat with green eyes

Falcontail: pure white she-cat with amber eyes, brown tail with red tail tip

Ravenclaw: pure black tom with amber eyes

* * *

Windclan

 **Leader:** Breezestar: old black tom with green eyes. Muzzle, paws, and tail are completely gray due to age.

 **Deputy:** Sunstreak: ginger she-cat with pale stripes, white paws, and hazel eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Lakeripple: light brown she-cat with rippling white stripes, white muzzle, white tail tip, and compassionate blue eyes.

* * *

Shadowclan

 **Leader:** Viperstar: black tom with faint stripes of reddish-brown and disturbing blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Frosttooth: white tom with hazel eyes and covered in tiny scars

 **Medicine Cat:** Tangletail: orange tom with white stripes and paws, green eyes, and a long-furred tail that is often filled with knots

* * *

Cats outside the Clans

Jasmine: yellowish-tan she-cat with tiny, white flecks throughout pelt, pink nose, white muzzle, both ears tipped with brown and have tufts of fur making ears appear longer, back right paw is white, long furred tail, and two-colored eyes (left: brilliant blue, right: deep green). Leader of rogues.

Sol: white tom with large white patches covering pelt and amber eyes. Jasmine's former mate. Dead.

Dixie: white she-cat with a light gray muzzle, light gray tipped tail, and amber eyes. Has a green collar.

More coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

**This the sequel to A Tiger's Sight. It still takes place back in the old forest. However, we will be seeing the adventure through Hawkstripe's perspective.**

 **Let's see the aftermath of the last chapter.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

A Hawk's Revenge

Chapter 4

Hawkstripe listened to the buzzing camp. He had told the story to the Clan last night. Now Robinpaw was explaining how the rogues got ahold of him and his sister. Emberpaw whimpered weakly as Dapplefoot applied new herbs to her wounds. The warrior snarled angrily as the medicine cat whispered gentle words. His claws dug into the earth. He hated being here. He didn't trust the medicine cat who condemned his mother to death. But Blizzardstar's orders were clear. Disobedience wouldn't be tolerated.

"How are you doing, Hawkstripe?" Dapplefoot meowed.

The warrior kept his gaze on the den entrance, "Fine. Just obeying orders."

"The scratches in your back went deep. You were lucky the rogue leader didn't break you spine. Being here is the best thing for you," the medicine cat replied calmly.

Deep blue eyes glared up at her, "So you say. Now leave me alone."

The medicine cat didn't argue with him. She knew he hated her. Everyone knew it. Many tried to mend the relationship but they misjudged the wound. Only Lightwish knew why but no one ever asked for her opinion. Hawkstripe allowed a smile to touch his lips. Robinpaw was explaining the battle. Then the warrior snarled. The apprentice was undermining Falcontail's help in the fight. His fur rose in anger. The Thunderclan she-cat deserved most of the credit. Without her, one of the apprentices would be dead. Yet the apprentice was making it seemed like Hawkstripe had single-handedly beaten all the cats, with the Thunderclan warrior coming in at the end to help him chase off Jasmine. Voices rang out as Riverclan chanted his name. The warrior snorted in derision. He wouldn't take credit for something he didn't do.

Soon the entrance to the medicine den shook. The warrior smiled. It was Lightwish bringing him a thrush. Like his mother, Hawkstripe favored the small bird over any other prey. It reminded him of her. It reminded him of his father, always entering the nursery with a freshly hunted thrush for his mate. A single thrush allowed him to feel as if his family was there. The light tan she-cat laid it down before him. The two exchanged a nuzzle, purring loudly. Hawkstripe signaled for his beloved sister to join him. Lightwish accepted readily.

"You're a hero this morning," Lightwish meowed between bites.

Her brother growled, "Robinpaw lied. Falcontail is the real hero. I wouldn't have been able to save them both without her help."

"She's that white warrior you were talking to at the Gathering, right?" his sister asked.

Hawkstripe smiled. His sister had the keenest eyes of the Clan. She never missed a thing, "Yes."

"That's good. At least you are making some friends. It's better than constantly picking fights with those around you," the she-cat meowed softly.

The tabby tom leaned over and licked her cheek, "I only fight to protect you. I only fight for our family's honor. You know that."

"I know but it's not good for you. You need friends. You need cats around you can trust with your life…with my life," Lightwish said sadly.

Hawkstripe wrapped a paw around hers, "There are none in Riverclan that will ever satisfy those requirements."

Lightwish opened her mouth to reply. The rustling of the den entrance stopped her, making both cats look in that direction. A white dappled silver coat pulled through the entrance. Green eyes landed on the sibling pair. Clamped in her silver jaws were a thrush and a fish. It took all Hawkstripe's willpower not to snarl at Violetleaf. He knew why she was here. Indeed, those green eyes flashed when they landed on Lightwish. The light tan she-cat flattened her ears.

Quickly Hawkstripe meowed, paw pressing his sister's into the ground, "Good thinking, Violetleaf! Emberpaw needs the food and I'm sure Dapplefoot hasn't eaten since last night, considering she's been fussing over us constantly."

He could see the shock and pain in Violetleaf's eyes. She couldn't comprehend it. The thrush was for him. She wanted to keep him company. Yet he was sending her towards the others, with the prey she meant for him. The tom turned to Lightwish and started grooming her fur. Hawkstripe didn't care if he hurt Violetleaf. His sister was his priority. The silver she-cat padded past, throwing an angry look at the she-cat hogging _her_ space. Lightwish's reaction was Hawkstripe needed to know the look had been sent. He growled low and threatening. Quickly his sister whispered for him to let it go.

"I'll come see you later. Rumblechest has me on a hunting patrol," she meowed calmly, licking her brother between the ears.

Hawkstripe gave her a wide-eyed, worried look, "Stay safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Always, brother!" Lightwish called.

A few minutes later is when Violetleaf's body rubbed against his. Once again, Hawkstripe simply ignored her. She drove his sister away. He wouldn't forgive that.

* * *

 _Few days later:_

Hawkstripe led his patrol along the river. Across was Thunderclan's territory. Silent shadows kept pace with them. Only quick glimpses told him they were there. A Thunderclan patrol, ready for anything. He knew they would attack at the slightest provocation. Violetleaf hissed in their direction. Quickly Hawkstripe rounded on her and snarled. He had no interest in starting a fight with a rival Clan. Jasmine's attacks were getting worse. Her cats were actively trying to kill Riverclan warriors now. His entire patrol was covered in herbs and cobwebs. They couldn't afford a fight now.

Seeing the she-cat got his message, Hawkstripe moved onward. His aunt Harewhisker rolled her stunning green eyes. Mothtail nodded approvingly. Hawkstripe was doing well as a patrol leader. She, being a senior warrior, was privy to Blizzardstar's council. She was also friends with Dapplefoot. Mothtail knew that Blizzardstar was testing his warriors, looking for the next deputy. Rumblechest was getting old and would soon retire. The powerful white leader only had two remaining lives. They were trying to prepare for the worst case scenario. Smoothtail simply flicked her tail at the back of the group.

Violetleaf raced up to her leader's side. Softly she purred and rubbed against him. Hawkstripe ignored her efforts. His deep blue eyes were focused on the danger zone: the Stepping Stones. Here Thunderclan would make an obvious barrier. He didn't want his cats charging across. Mind racing, he desperately thought of a solution. Soon the Thunderclan cats appeared from the shadows of their home. All eyes were locked on the Riverclan patrol. The Riverclan cats started hissing and growling in their direction. With each heartbeat, the tension increased between the two patrols. Soon the Stepping Stones were reached. Instantly Hawkstripe leaped in the path of his patrol. Sure enough, Smoothtail and Harewhisker had started moving in that direction. His deep blue eyes glared them down. He signaled for Mothtail to lead the cats onward. The calico obeyed, taking the lead. Slowly Smoothtail and Harewhisker stepped back and followed the calico. Neither were happy with Hawkstripe's decision.

Looking behind him, Hawkstripe smiled. The Thunderclan patrol had moved onward. Only one cat stood on the opposite side. Her white fur was beautifully groomed. A soft breeze swayed it gently. Amber eyes were locked on him. Both were ready to defend their Clan territories. However, both understood the cost of that fight. Falcontail flicked her red-tipped tail before padding away. Hawkstripe simply dipped his head then followed his patrol.

But his mind couldn't stop thinking about the white Thunderclan warrior.

* * *

Hawkstripe shifted weakly in his sleep. His claws were unsheathed. Teeth bared in rage. He was having a nightmare. A bad one. Quickly he raced through the forest. Yowling was ahead of him, the yowling of his Clanmates. Lightwish was out there. His sister was in danger. Bursting from the bushes, he slid to a halt in shock. Yowling and screeches of pain were all around him. Yet no one was in the area. No blood covered the ground. There were no scents to follow. He was alone, except for the sounds of battle.

 _His deep blue eyes glanced around as he thought, "What's going on? Where is everyone? Where is my Clan?"_

" _Do you have a Clan, Hawkstripe?" a soft, almost musical voice echoed around him._

 _Looking up, Hawkstripe faced two cats. One was a white she-cat with large, brown patches and black paws. Amber eyes shined with pain. The other was a sleek silver-gray tom. Rippling stripes flowed across his body. Bright green eyes studied him with sorrow and understanding. Compared to the she-cat, his figure was faint. Hawkstripe stepped back, ears flattening. Somehow he knew these cats. Part of him remembered that they were connected to his mother._

 _Then the memory came back to him. He snarled at them, "Riverstar. Dawnmist. Why are you here?"_

 _The tom meowed gently, "I see you haven't forgotten the stories your mother told you."_

" _We are here to guide your pawsteps, Hawkstripe," Dawnmist meowed. She took a step towards him. "Your parents wanted to come but we felt it was better if we did instead."_

 _Hawkstripe felt rage shoot him, "You denied me the ability to see my parents! Don't you know how hard my life has been without them? Don't you understand how much pain my sister lives through every single day?"_

 _Riverstar sighed, "We know, young one. It has pained us every day. It pains your mother to watch your sister follow her pawsteps. It grieves her to watch you push everyone away because of your hate and anger."_

" _Hawkstripe, you are so unlike your mother. She had a destiny and she fulfilled it. But you…you don't have a destiny," Dawnmist meowed, desperately trying to get the topic back on track. She knew they didn't have much time._

 _The warrior looked at her coldly, "Don't have a destiny? Mother said that everyone has a destiny. She learned that from you. Is Starclan starting to contradict itself now?"_

" _No, Hawkstripe," Dawnmist purred. She smile sadly, "Before you lies several different paths. Each one ends with a different outcome. Most cats only have path available to them."_

 _Riverstar jumped in, "That's why we have come here. You will make the final decision, Hawkstripe, but you need to know the consequences of your actions."_

 _The tabby warrior glanced between them. Finally he sighed and sat down. He would listen to these cats. If his mother trusted them then he would too. Nodding, he told them he was listening to their words of guidance. Riverstar and Dawnmist smiled at him. They knew how hard this had to be for him. They knew Hawkstripe and Lightwish wanted nothing more than to have their parents back._

 _Riverstar padded up to the warrior and asked, "Your path starts with a question, young one. From there, your destiny can branch in many directions, each with a different end. But let's start with the beginning. Hawkstripe, are you willing to forgive Riverclan if they see their mistakes?"_

 _The warrior opened his mouth to speak then stopped. His mind whirled. Would he forgive Riverclan if they ever changed? Would they ever change? In truth, he didn't know the answer to that question. Hawkstripe always promised Lightwish that he would forgive them but would he? There was a difference between promise and reality. His claws dug into the earth. His decision affected Lightwish as well. Riverclan was their home, their family. Deep blue eyes looked up at the two Starclan warriors._

 _His voice growled, low and threatening, "Riverclan will never change. But if they do then I'll forgive them…in time."_

" _That's all anyone can ever ask," Dawnmist meowed._

 _Riverstar touched his nose to Hawkstripe's forehead, "Forgive or hate. That is the choice you have, young warrior. Remember it well as you follow your path. Now that I've seen your heart up close, I know what path you'll walk down."_

 _Hawkstripe eyed the founder of Riverclan, "What is my destiny?"_

 _The tom smiled, "I can't tell. That is for you to find out." His fluffy tail ran under the warrior's white jaw. He purred warmly, "Always remember your roots were forged in Riverclan. Look to the stars for guidance. I'll see you again soon, Hawkstripe, and I won't be alone. Go well and may your choices be for the better of others."_

" _We will be here to guide you. Remember that your parents are always with you," Dawnmist purred as the two faded away._

"Hawkstripe! Rumblechest wants you on a hunting patrol," Lightwish meowed.

Instantly the tom's eyes snapped opened. He yawned, stretched, and then padded over to Viperclaw's hunting patrol. Soon he stalking after several mice. Yet Riverstar's words continued to echo in his ears. What did he mean? Why would Hawkstripe see him again? What did his last words mean? Hawkstripe's claws ripped through a mouse. Deep blue eyes looked towards the blue sky above.

Softly he whispered, "My choices for the better of others? Mother, what does that mean? All I care about is Lightwish's happiness and safety." His claws dug into the dead mouse, "Why should I care about anyone else!? It's not like they care about us!"

A breeze raced through the trees. His eyes narrowed as dirt flew into his face. The breeze continued to batter him. Finally, with a hiss, he turned around. That's when the breeze stopped. Before him, through the trees, was the river. Across it was Thunderclan's territory. Hawkstripe felt his fur fluff outward. Falcontail was lapping at the water. Ravenclaw was beside her, laughing and talking. The white she-cat tossed him a glare before turning around and walking away. Ravenclaw continued talking, not realizing she had left. Then he yelped, spun around, shouted for her to wait up, and dashed away. Hawkstripe felt a snarled pull at his lips. That annoying tom kept bothering her. Why!? It was obvious she didn't like him, even as a friend! Claws ripped through the ground. The warrior wanted nothing more than to charge across, hunt them down, and tear the tom apart.

The warrior froze. Was he jealous? Was he really being protective over a she-cat from another Clan? Quickly he shook his head to clear the fog of anger. His heart, however, continued to cry for blood. Growling, he grabbed his mouse and padded away. Falcontail was the least of his worries. He had to focus on Lightwish. He had to find her a better home. Dixie, the housecat, appeared in his mind. She had been friendly, welcoming. Silently he wondered if Jasmine and her cats were attacking Dixie. Not to mention the other rogues he had smelled around the area. Padding around a boulder, Hawkstripe froze. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be…

His mother and father were standing there, smiling proudly.

Dawnmist stepped to Tigersight's side.

Riverstar appeared on top of the boulder.

Tears raced down his cheeks.

"Hawkstripe, my son," Tigersight meowed, her tone still loving and gentle. Her deep blue eyes shined with pride, "Your destiny is so much bigger than I ever dreamed. But I know you are strong enough, brave enough, to handle the path ahead."

Swiftpool smiled at his son, "Stay strong and noble. Remember the lessons you have learned. They will guide you on your path."

"May your choices be for the better of others," all four cats meowed before fading away.

* * *

 **Allegiances**

Riverclan

 **Leader:** Blizzardstar: massive, pure white tom with green eyes and a pink scar running the length of his left flank

 **Deputy:** Rumblechest: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and deep blue eyes. Father of Troutclaw, Rainheart, Crowwing, Birchpelt, Harewhisker, Stormclaw, and Cloudflower.

 **Medicine Cat:** Dapplefoot: light gray she-cat with small, black and white spots dappling her pelt and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Graylight: light gray tabby she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes with tints of green. Mother of Troutclaw, Rainheart, Crowwing, Birchpelt, Harewhisker, Stormclaw, and Cloudflower.

Pebblefoot: white tom with gray muzzle and paws and blue eyes

Larkclaw: white tabby tom with black stripes, ears, paws, and tail tip and amber eyes

Coralsong: orange tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. Mother of Sparktooth and Lilytail.

Frogleap: brown tom with patches of black and red and amber eyes. Father of Sparktooth and Lilytail.

Willowleaf: dappled tortoiseshell with blue eyes

Swallowtail: light tan she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Mother of Leaftail and Silverfoot.

Mothtail: calico she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail

Viperclaw: brown tabby tom with black stripes, amber eyes, and a scar across his muzzle.

Mistleap: gray she-cat with white front paws, white hind legs, a dark gray ringed tail, and deep blue eyes.

Smoothtail: sleek, white she-cat with black paws and light blue eyes

Mintnose: gray she-cat with white paws and muzzle and green eyes. Mother of Violetleaf, Turtlepelt, and Feathernose.

Cloudjumper: pure white tom with amber eyes. Father of Violetleaf, Turtlepelt, and Feathernose.

Mossfoot: brown she-cat with white patches, stomach, and paws and green eyes

Troutclaw: dark gray tom with light gray underbelly and bright green eyes

Rainheart: light tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes, white paws, and amber eyes

Crowwing: pure black tom with amber eyes

Birchpelt: light gray tom with a ringed tail, dark gray paws, white muzzle, and light blue eyes

Leaftail: brown and white patched she-cat with gray muzzle and paws, amber eyes

Silverstone: silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip and light blue eyes

Harewhisker: light gray she-cat with green eyes

Stormclaw: dark gray tom with silver belly, silver tipped ears and tail, and amber eyes

Cloudflower: white she-cat with light gray patches and deep blue eyes

Hawkstripe: orange tabby tom with black stripes, white chest, stomach, and paws, black nose, and deep blue eyes. Son of Tigersight and Swiftpool. Brother of Lightwish.

Lightwish: light tan she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Tigersight and Swiftpool. Sister of Hawkstripe.

Violetleaf: silver she-cat with dappling white spots throughout pelt and green eyes

Turtlepelt: white tom with gray back (looks like a turtle shell) and blue eyes

Feathernose: silver tabby she-cat with white stripes, stomach, muzzle, paws, and tail tip and amber eyes

Many more

 **Apprentices:**

Emberpaw: reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Swallowtail.

Robinpaw: reddish-brown tom with white paws and stomach and green eyes. Mentor: Crowwing.

More not mentioned.

 **Queens:**

None at the moment

 **Elders:**

Badgerfoot: black tom with three gray paws and one white paw (front left) and blue eyes

Owlwing: brown tom with white tipped ears and blind amber eyes

* * *

Thunderclan

 **Leader:** Lizardstar: large, broad-shouldered brown tom with black and darker brown patches along back and sides and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Flowertail: brown she-cat with one white paw (back right) and green eyes. Mother of Falcontail.

 **Medicine Cat:** Berrypelt: white tom with long, brown legs, reddish-brown spots on sides and face, black ringed tail, and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Waspheart: reddish-orange she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Darknight: pure black she-cat with green eyes

Falcontail: pure white she-cat with amber eyes, brown tail with red tail tip

Ravenclaw: pure black tom with amber eyes

* * *

Windclan

 **Leader:** Breezestar: old black tom with green eyes. Muzzle, paws, and tail are completely gray due to age.

 **Deputy:** Sunstreak: ginger she-cat with pale stripes, white paws, and hazel eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Lakeripple: light brown she-cat with rippling white stripes, white muzzle, white tail tip, and compassionate blue eyes.

* * *

Shadowclan

 **Leader:** Viperstar: black tom with faint stripes of reddish-brown and disturbing blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Frosttooth: white tom with hazel eyes and covered in tiny scars

 **Medicine Cat:** Tangletail: orange tom with white stripes and paws, green eyes, and a long-furred tail that is often filled with knots

* * *

Cats outside the Clans

Jasmine: yellowish-tan she-cat with tiny, white flecks throughout pelt, pink nose, white muzzle, both ears tipped with brown and have tufts of fur making ears appear longer, back right paw is white, long furred tail, and two-colored eyes (left: brilliant blue, right: deep green). Leader of rogues.

Sol: white tom with large white patches covering pelt and amber eyes. Jasmine's former mate. Dead.

Dixie: white she-cat with a light gray muzzle, light gray tipped tail, and amber eyes. Has a green collar.

More coming soon


	5. Postponed!

**POSTPONED!**

* * *

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating anything. I got sick a couple weeks ago with some type of infection.

Currently I'm hospitalized until the cause can be located as I'm losing a lot of blood. The internet is crappy as hell (it barely uploaded this and I'm not sure if this will post).

Don't fret about your favorite stories! Reviving Blood has five chapters made, which includes Lightningfur's daring and exciting escape. The Ultimate Battle has two chapters made and I'm working on the third. A Hawk's Revenge has been planned out to its entirety and I'll be working on it with all the free time on my hands. However, none of these chapters can be uploaded and posted thanks to the _wonderful_ internet connection.

I'll let you guys know when I'm able to come back. In the meantime, I'll try to find another way to get these chapters out to you (I have nothing else to do! Why am I stuck in a bed!).

Again, terribly sorry about the lack of updates.

* * *

God bless you all!

Falachen


	6. Updates and Coming Soon

**Updates and Coming Soon!**

HI ALL! How ya doing?

My name is Angie. I'm the creator of Cracking Hearts/Reviving Blood and a good friend of falachen's!

Falachen is currently inactive due to an infection in her body and is hospitalized. It started in her kidneys but the doctors have found that it has spread to her lungs and digestive system, causing blood loss. She is on antibiotics to fight the infection and the doctors put in a breathing tube to help her get enough oxygen. Occasionally she is able to sit up and work but spends most of the days asleep (which the doctors say is best for her).

I'm rambling! You probably don't care about all of this. Falachen has left me in charge of her fanfiction account until she is better. Yes! That means I have the updates for you guys! Yipee right!

So here is the plan (if I can figure out how this website works as I'm just typing this in…not uploading):

~Reviving Blood: one chapter a weekend.

~A Hawk's Revenge: maybe a chapter a week or every other.

~The Ultimate Battle: Falachen asked me to break down her three chapters into smaller ones. Once I'm done doing that, I'll post one a week.

Again, this all hinges on me figuring out how to upload so advice is appreciated!

And yes, I'm the bubbly, talkative, and excitable type (which is currently annoying falachen since her patience level has deteriorated to a big 0). She gave me very strict commands to keep to the schedule and not change anything without her authorization…but she also gave her computer soooooooooooo…

Anyways! See you all soon!

 **Angie logging out! (is that what you guys say on these sites?)**


	7. Chapter 5

**This the sequel to A Tiger's Sight. It still takes place back in the old forest. However, we will be seeing the adventure through Hawkstripe's perspective.**

 **Jasmine finally gets her way in this chapter. Little does she know of Hawkstripe's own objectives.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Hawk's Revenge

Chapter 5

Jasmine waited patiently on the Riverclan border. He would come soon. Calmly she licked her chest fur. A front paw smoothed out her tail fur. She was a stunning cat, even with the scars marking her pelt. He had given some of them to her, like those on her chest. That didn't matter. She was a fighter, just like her cats. A few scratches were nothing to be concerned about. Her different colored eyes narrowed as she tried to peer through the foliage. A smile touched her lips as a breeze blew past. He was out there. He knew she was waiting for him. With his scent came anger and annoyance, emotions that seemed to follow him everywhere. Jasmine tilted her head to the left, letting the sundown light spread over her neatly groomed fur. Her green eye sparkled brilliantly while the bright blue was hidden in shadows. No tom had ever walked away from her when she acted like this. Surely he would be the same.

Deep blue eyes glowed from the bushes. Soon his massive body pulled itself away. Jasmine frowned at the red scratches along his pelt, covered with herbs and cobwebs. Someone had hurt him. Someone had made him bleed. Claws flashed in the orange light as he stopped at the Riverclan border. A snarl was pulling at his lips. His orange and black ringed tail lashed back and forth. The she-cat could feel his hate, his impatience, and knew it wasn't just about her.

Slowly the tom stepped around her, "What do you want this time, Jasmine? Come to threaten more of my Clanmates?"

A soft purr escaped her throat, "No. All I want is to see you, to be with you." She rose and stepped close to him, fur sliding through his striped pelt. Softly she whispered into his ear, "I feel so lonely without someone to stay with me. All I want is a mate to keep me warm."

Hawkstripe looked down at her. Jasmine felt her fur start to rise. Behind the anger she could see a tired soul in agony. How could he continue to fight for a Clan that hated him and his sister? At least with her, both would be well cared for. Determination flowed through her. She had to convince him to come home, to call her home.

Gently she licked his cheek, "Come, my love. Let's get some rest together. My cats won't come near the border tonight. Your Clan will never know."

His deep blue eyes continued to stare down at her. He made no movement, no sound. Jasmine smiled internally. Hawkstripe was waiting for her to make the first move. When would he see how much she loved him? When would he finally kneel and accept the fate she had planned for him? Her paws headed for the Twoleg border and the bushes beyond the white fence. Both ears turned as she heard pawsteps behind her. Hawkstripe was following her! A worried frown pulled at her lips. Was he so exhausted that he couldn't fight her? Sharp claws dug into the cool grass. She swore to make his Clan pay for their crimes. Only Lightwish would be spared as she was Hawkstripe's sister. No one else would live when she was done with them. A cruel smile pulled her lips back, revealing deadly teeth, as she imagined killing the whole Clan.

The yellowish-tan she-cat vanished into the bushes at the base of the fence. The Riverclan warrior followed her. Going low, she pulled herself through a hidden hole. A grunt and the groaning of wood told her that Hawkstripe was having trouble pulling himself through. Her soft chuckle rippled through the air as she watched him scramble at the dirt. His body was bigger than her's, making it harder to fit. Finally he pulled his haunches through and was free. Jasmine purred as she licked several splinters from his orange fur. Hawkstripe simply sat down, ears pricked and eyes watchful. Jasmine felt her heart twist. He was ignoring her efforts. Well, she would change that…

Hawkstripe let out a mrrow of shock as she pushed him, sending him sprawling across the ground. His dark eyes glared at her. Jasmine crouched down and lashed her tail. Slowly the tom picked himself, body tense as he awaited for another attack. Without warning, Jasmine darted forward and licked his cheek before hopping several tail-lengths away. She glanced behind her with a proud smile…and froze with shock. Hawkstripe's pounce landed him on her back. Jasmine grunted as she felt his weight crush her against the ground.

A chuckle escaped Hawkstripe's mouth, "You need to be faster than that if you want to beat me."

Jasmine purred softly, musically, "Maybe not."

She rolled underneath him, back paws kicking into his stomach. Hawkstripe was thrown backwards. His eyes were wide with shock. Jasmine didn't wait a heartbeat. She knew how quickly he could recover from a blow. Her paws flew over the ground as she raced away. Ears turned behind her as she sought some sound of his pursuit. Nothing. The she-cat slid to a halt and looked behind her. The Twoleg path was empty, as was the Thunderpath. Jasmine frowned. She knew Hawkstripe was tired and hurt but had she underestimated how much? Worry gnawed at her stomach as the tom still didn't appear. Finally she raced back the way she had come. Reaching the bushes, she pushed her way in, following his scent. There she found Hawkstripe laying on the ground where he had landed. His breathing was shallow and raspy. Fear made Jasmine's fur fluff outward.

Gently she pressed her flank into his back, "My love? How badly are you hurt?"

Hawkstripe let out a weak meow, "Thunderclan fought harder than usual. I was tripped and tossed down Sunningrocks. Nothing to be concerned about."

Jasmine started grooming his pelt, "This isn't nothing. Who would dare hurt you so badly? Who would dare to try and take you away from me?"

The tom's blue eyes looked back at her as he growled, "Things happen in combat. I don't blame the cats, only myself for being mouse-brain enough to climb the rocks after them…And I'm not yours, Jasmine."

"Hush, my love. Rest and heal. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I don't need your protection, fox-breath."

"But you have it nonetheless."

"Oh go choke on a fur-ball!"

The tabby tom shakily rose to his feet. Jasmine watched as he stumbled two steps then collapsed to the ground again. Instantly she shot forward and pressed into his left flank. A growl of frustration escaped his throat as she started grooming him. Jasmine draped her right front paw over his back, keeping him pinned to the ground. Her long-furred tail entwined with his ringed tail. Her tongue casually ran over his fur, tasting the water he swam in, the fish he hunted, and the blood that had dried on his coat. Not once did she pause in her grooming. None of Hawkstripe's growls and complaints drove her off. He was her chosen mate and he needed her protection at the moment. Jasmine wasn't going to leave him now.

Near moonhigh, the she-cat ran out of fur to groom. The tom's breathing had returned to normal and his body stopped shaking. That made Jasmine happy. He was recovering well. Purring loudly, she shoved her head under his white jaw. Her front paws curled around his front left leg. Stubbornly her tail held on to his, even as it swished back and forth. Hawkstripe's deep blue eyes continued to stare at anything other than her. Jasmine felt a snarl of annoyance pull at her lips. Her mind remembered the black tom, Ravenclaw, had been more welcoming. Then she pushed the tom from her mind. Hawkstripe had yet to be defeated by any single cat. That meant he was still her chosen mate.

The she-cat perked up as the tom moved. Instantly she tightened her grip on him, "Please stay, my love. The night is cold and I don't want to be lonely."

Hawkstripe's meow entered her ears, cold and distant, "I need to return home before a patrol comes looking for me. I've already spent too long here."

Jasmine rubbed against him, purring as musically as she could, "Hawkstripe, stay just for a little longer. I'll make it worth your time."

The tom's blue eyes looked down at her, "How's that? I have no energy for a fight or a test."

Her purring increased as she lazily batted at his ears, "No fight or test. Just the two of us curled up together." Her tongue licked his cheek, "Then you can go."

Hawkstripe flicked his ears, "Fine, on one condition." When Jasmine tilted her head for him to continue, he meowed, "If I stay with you tonight then you'll leave me alone until the half-moon."

Jasmine quickly calculated time in her head. The half-moon was six days away. Her heart fell. That was a long time to be separated from her mate. Looking into his gaze, she could see that he was hiding something. Her sharp claws dug into the ground. Did it have to deal with Riverclan? Were they up to something? Or maybe they were starting to get suspicious? It made sense because she only ever targeted him, only ever challenged him. Maybe they were starting to worry about Hawkstripe turning on them. The tom and his sister could be in danger. So thinking, Jasmine rubbed against her mate. Slowly Hawkstripe laid back down at her side, letting her entwined their tails together again. The she-cat purred as he licked the fur between her ears. Both her eyes closed with pleasure as he started grooming her fur. Hawkstripe wasn't as gentle as Ravenclaw but she liked the stronger, rougher type. Carefully she snuggled ever closer to that tabby coat. Maybe tonight she could convince him…

The tom's left front leg slowly slid to the ground on her left.

His powerful jaws grabbed her scruff.

Jasmine arched her back, pressing into his stomach, purring with pride and pleasure.

Guess she didn't need Ravenclaw anymore.

* * *

 **Allegiances**

Riverclan

 **Leader:** Blizzardstar: massive, pure white tom with green eyes and a pink scar running the length of his left flank

 **Deputy:** Rumblechest: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and deep blue eyes. Father of Troutclaw, Rainheart, Crowwing, Birchpelt, Harewhisker, Stormclaw, and Cloudflower.

 **Medicine Cat:** Dapplefoot: light gray she-cat with small, black and white spots dappling her pelt and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Graylight: light gray tabby she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes with tints of green. Mother of Troutclaw, Rainheart, Crowwing, Birchpelt, Harewhisker, Stormclaw, and Cloudflower.

Pebblefoot: white tom with gray muzzle and paws and blue eyes

Larkclaw: white tabby tom with black stripes, ears, paws, and tail tip and amber eyes

Coralsong: orange tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. Mother of Sparktooth and Lilytail.

Frogleap: brown tom with patches of black and red and amber eyes. Father of Sparktooth and Lilytail.

Willowleaf: dappled tortoiseshell with blue eyes

Swallowtail: light tan she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Mother of Leaftail and Silverfoot.

Mothtail: calico she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail

Viperclaw: brown tabby tom with black stripes, amber eyes, and a scar across his muzzle.

Mistleap: gray she-cat with white front paws, white hind legs, a dark gray ringed tail, and deep blue eyes.

Smoothtail: sleek, white she-cat with black paws and light blue eyes

Mintnose: gray she-cat with white paws and muzzle and green eyes. Mother of Violetleaf, Turtlepelt, and Feathernose.

Cloudjumper: pure white tom with amber eyes. Father of Violetleaf, Turtlepelt, and Feathernose.

Mossfoot: brown she-cat with white patches, stomach, and paws and green eyes

Troutclaw: dark gray tom with light gray underbelly and bright green eyes

Rainheart: light tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes, white paws, and amber eyes

Crowwing: pure black tom with amber eyes

Birchpelt: light gray tom with a ringed tail, dark gray paws, white muzzle, and light blue eyes

Leaftail: brown and white patched she-cat with gray muzzle and paws, amber eyes

Silverstone: silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip and light blue eyes

Harewhisker: light gray she-cat with green eyes

Stormclaw: dark gray tom with silver belly, silver tipped ears and tail, and amber eyes

Cloudflower: white she-cat with light gray patches and deep blue eyes

Hawkstripe: orange tabby tom with black stripes, white chest, stomach, and paws, black nose, and deep blue eyes. Son of Tigersight and Swiftpool. Brother of Lightwish.

Lightwish: light tan she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Tigersight and Swiftpool. Sister of Hawkstripe.

Violetleaf: silver she-cat with dappling white spots throughout pelt and green eyes

Turtlepelt: white tom with gray back (looks like a turtle shell) and blue eyes

Feathernose: silver tabby she-cat with white stripes, stomach, muzzle, paws, and tail tip and amber eyes

Many more

 **Apprentices:**

Emberpaw: reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Swallowtail.

Robinpaw: reddish-brown tom with white paws and stomach and green eyes. Mentor: Crowwing.

More not mentioned.

 **Queens:**

None at the moment

 **Elders:**

Badgerfoot: black tom with three gray paws and one white paw (front left) and blue eyes

Owlwing: brown tom with white tipped ears and blind amber eyes

* * *

Thunderclan

 **Leader:** Lizardstar: large, broad-shouldered brown tom with black and darker brown patches along back and sides and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Flowertail: brown she-cat with one white paw (back right) and green eyes. Mother of Falcontail.

 **Medicine Cat:** Berrypelt: white tom with long, brown legs, reddish-brown spots on sides and face, black ringed tail, and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Waspheart: reddish-orange she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Darknight: pure black she-cat with green eyes

Falcontail: pure white she-cat with amber eyes, brown tail with red tail tip

Ravenclaw: pure black tom with amber eyes

* * *

Windclan

 **Leader:** Breezestar: old black tom with green eyes. Muzzle, paws, and tail are completely gray due to age.

 **Deputy:** Sunstreak: ginger she-cat with pale stripes, white paws, and hazel eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Lakeripple: light brown she-cat with rippling white stripes, white muzzle, white tail tip, and compassionate blue eyes.

* * *

Shadowclan

 **Leader:** Viperstar: black tom with faint stripes of reddish-brown and disturbing blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Frosttooth: white tom with hazel eyes and covered in tiny scars

 **Medicine Cat:** Tangletail: orange tom with white stripes and paws, green eyes, and a long-furred tail that is often filled with knots

* * *

Cats outside the Clans

Jasmine: yellowish-tan she-cat with tiny, white flecks throughout pelt, pink nose, white muzzle, both ears tipped with brown and have tufts of fur making ears appear longer, back right paw is white, long furred tail, and two-colored eyes (left: brilliant blue, right: deep green). Leader of rogues.

Sol: white tom with large white patches covering pelt and amber eyes. Jasmine's former mate. Dead.

Dixie: white she-cat with a light gray muzzle, light gray tipped tail, and amber eyes. Has a green collar.

More coming soon


	8. Chapter 6

**This the sequel to A Tiger's Sight. It still takes place back in the old forest. However, we will be seeing the adventure through Hawkstripe's perspective.**

 **Yay! Today you get to meet some more characters! Each line break is a time jump (which I'll tell you how far the jump goes).**

 **Hawkstripe's war the Riverclan will only grow. I wonder if he'll understand Starclan's wisdom before it's too late.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Hawk's Revenge

Chapter 6

Panting hard, Hawkstripe swiped at a white tom with black and brown spots. Amber eyes went wide with shock as the tabby's claws tore through his cheek. The force of the blow sent him flying into a sandy she-cat with green eyes who was attacking Cloudjumper. Wind tore at his fur as Redpaw and Emberpaw dashed past him. Both leaped onto a silver she-cat with white stripes. Deep blue eyes scanned the clearing between the Riverclan and Twoleg borders. Soon he spotted her, sitting calmly on the white fence. Her two colored eyes were locked on him. A smile of pride pulled at her lips. That made the tom snarl. He had surrendered to her desires that one night. It meant nothing…not to him at least.

Screeching, the orange tabby charged into the knot of fighting. His black stripes stood out boldly as his fur raised. Sharp claws tore through the enemy attacking his Clanmates. Troutclaw leaped over him to tackle a brown and red patched tom. A flash of tan fur told Hawkstripe that Lightwish had broken from her captors and renewed her attack. Any cat she attacked instantly turned around and beat a hasty retreat. They didn't want to look like they were hurting the she-cat. Hawkstripe snarled as a young dark gray tom leaped onto his shoulders. A simply leap, turn, and drop crushed the tom between Hawkstripe and the ground. He yowled in agony as the warrior raked his claws down his exposed sides. Released, he bolted for the safety of Twolegplace.

A thunderous yowl made Hawkstripe look towards the white fence. Blizzardstar was facing off with Jasmine. The she-cat remained calm and collected while his leader spat and snarled. White paws flew over the ground as the tabby raced for his leader. He was the only one who could fight Jasmine off, mainly because she didn't want to hurt him. Blizzardstar, on the other hand, was nothing more than prey to the rogue leader. She would fight him until he was dead. She would kill him as many times as it took to send him to Starclan. Both leaders lunged at one another. Jasmine went low, ducking under Blizzardstar's claws. Her own ripped into his white stomach. The tom hit the ground, rolled onto his feet, and prepared to charge again. The rogue she-cat, however, was far faster. Blizzardstar had just regained his footing when she landed on his back. Powerful jaws clamped shut on his spine. Hawkstripe winced as she slammed his leader into the mud. Then her claws started tearing into him.

Coming into range, Hawkstripe heard Jasmine hiss to his leader, "You're a pathetic waste of air! You're an even worse excuse for a leader! A cat like you doesn't deserve any special treatment! A cat like you deserves nothing but death!"

Blizzardstar yowled in pain as she bit into his throat. His blood poured from the wounds she had inflicted on his stomach, sides, and chest. Desperately his front claws dug into her shoulders while his back legs kicked at empty air. The leader was certain he was going to die. He was certain that Jasmine would wait for Starclan to revive him before starting all over again. If only one of his Clanmates would come and chase her off. If only someone could hold her off long enough for him to regain his strength. He needed help now more than ever…now that he would only have one life to lose. Hawkstripe watched as his green eyes lost their spark of life. Jasmine let his body drop to the ground. She was starting to groom the blood from her pelt when the tabby tom collided with her. A grunt of pain escaped her mouth as they hit the ground. Powerful back paws kicked the tom off of her. Hawkstripe easily ducked under her slashing claws. Inwardly he smiled. This was getting easier with every stupid test Jasmine put him through. She was predictable, always following the same attack patterns. His sharp eyes could see how her body prepared every attack, meaning he could expect certain strikes.

Jasmine, recognizing him, drop to all fours and growled, "Let me finish him. One less cat to torture your sister. One less cat to stand in your way."

Her last words made Hawkstripe pause, "What do you mean by that? Rumblechest is the deputy, not me. Not that I want the position anyway."

A purr escaped her throat, "With each Riverclan death, that's one less cat to stop you from joining me, as my mate and second-in-command. Don't you want that? Don't you want that night to be every night?"

Blizzardstar groaned at that moment. Hawkstripe lunged at Jasmine, bringing her down. The two started rolling with hisses and growls. The Riverclan warrior could feel his leader's eyes lock on them. Jasmine snarled as she saw the leader picking himself up. She tossed Hawkstripe off with ease before charging the leader. Blizzardstar's eyes stretched wide as he saw her claws incoming. That's when a light tan body collided with the yellowish-tan leader. Shaking his head, Hawkstripe looked up at that fighting she-cats. His heart stopped in his chest. Panic flooded his senses. Claws glinted in the sunlight as he charged the fighting duo. Jasmine forced one more roll before slamming Lightwish into the ground. Then Hawkstripe's claws took her in the face, sending her rolling away. Quickly he pressed into his bleeding sister.

Softly he meowed, "Lightwish? Please tell me you're still with me!"

"It'll take more than that to kill me," she meowed back, nuzzling her worried brother.

Both became aware of cats racing past them. It was the rogues, beating a hasty retreat from the enraged Clan cats. Blizzardstar and Rumblechest were forcing Jasmine to back away. Neither tom was happy. Jasmine spat at them both before turning and leaping over the fence. Hawkstripe snorted after her. He didn't care one mouse-length about her or her cats. He only put up with her desires to keep Lightwish safe. If Jasmine wasn't around then that was fine by him.

Gently he helped his sister to stand as he purred, "Let's get you to Dapplefoot. Your injuries are bleeding pretty badly."

All Lightwish could do was grunt. Slowly they began the trek back to Riverclan camp. The tabby warrior ignored his other Clanmates. They would be helped by someone. Lightwish needed him the most. If she got to Dapplefoot first then the medicine cat couldn't ignore her until the end. Hawkstripe would make sure of that. Pawsteps made him glance behind them. It was Violetleaf, worry shining in her green eyes. Her silver paws carried her towards his open side. A low growl warned her to stay back. Hawkstripe wasn't in the mood to deal with her. His only objective was his wounded sister.

Reaching camp, Hawkstripe guided Lightwish over to Dapplefoot. The medicine cat was patiently waiting outside her den with an assortment of herbs. Her green eyes narrowed as the tabby warrior escorted his sister over. Lightwish sat down with a whimper of pain. Gently the tom licked his sister between the ears. Dapplefoot rose and started sniffing at the she-cat's injuries. Hawkstripe snarled as he saw how slow she was being. Pawsteps made all three perk up. It was Violetleaf padding over. The tom saw Dapplefoot's gaze gain a worry tint as she saw the silver and white she-cat's bleeding wounds. He hissed at her before turning on Violetleaf.

Calmly he blocked her path, "Wait your turn, Violetleaf. Dapplefoot will get to you when she's done with Lightwish."

"I'm more concerned about you and Violetleaf," Dapplefoot meowed harshly, pressing a cobweb on Lightwish's shoulder none too gently.

Hawkstripe lashed his tail, "Just do your job. We can wait for our turn."

The medicine cat looked at him with a stern gaze. Violetleaf was shocked at how he had spoken to the medicine cat. Seeing the defiance in the cat who condemned his mother to death, Hawkstripe stepped closer to her and hissed softly, "Take care of my sister before I lose my temper."

Dapplefoot glared at him but continued to work. Soon she waved Lightwish away. Her black paw reached for him but Hawkstripe turned away and stalked after his sister. He had to make sure she was ok. Dapplefoot would take care of him in time. Deep blue eyes watched with worry as his sister curled up in her nest. His black nose sniffed at her injuries. Seeing his concern, Lightwish gave him a weak smile. She was going to be ok. Her brother was watching out for her wellbeing. The two exchanged a warm nuzzle. Hawkstripe's ears turned to the camp as more voices could be heard. The rest of the Clan had finally caught up. Rumblechest's voice rang out as he called for Dapplefoot to heal Blizzardstar. The Clan was muttering with worry, knowing that their leader had lost a life. Many wondered about the number of lives Blizzardstar had left to lose. They couldn't afford to lose him now.

The sunhigh sun warmed the Riverclan camp. Most of the warriors were resting peacefully. Mossfoot, her white stomach swollen with kits, pressed lovingly into Troutclaw. The tom gently groomed her fur until it shone. Redpaw and Emberpaw were talking with the other, younger, apprentices who hadn't joined the fight. Prey was being shared by family as they laughed and joked together. Only one remained separate from the Clan. Lightwish was curled in her nest, trying to get some rest. Dapplefoot had put herbs on her wounds but didn't give her any poppy seeds for the pain. The camp entrance rustled. She smiled as her brother's black-striped, orange pelt appeared. Clamped firmly in his jaws was a fish. Violetleaf called out an invitation for him to join her and her siblings, Turtlepelt and Feathernose. The tom completely ignored her as he pushed his way into the warriors' den.

He purred at his sister, "I got this just for you." Then opened up part of the fish and pulled out some moss. Wrapped carefully inside were poppy seeds, "I know Dapplefoot didn't give you any of these so I gathered some of our own."

"Thank you," Lightwish purred warmly. Hawkstripe watched as she lapped up the seeds then started eating her fish. She looked up at him, "Care to join in?"

Hawkstripe smiled and started eating. Both were happy to be together. Both were happy the other was fine after the conflict. Neither would admit it but seeing the other fighting Jasmine had made their hearts leap into their throats. Lightwish chuckled as Hawkstripe licked her between the ears. His white paw pressed into her light tan paw. The she-cat rested her head against his powerful white chest. Hawkstripe heard her sigh weakly.

Gently he nudged her with his black nose, "What's wrong, Lightwish?"

"Will they ever change? Will Riverclan ever accept us for who we are?" she meowed softly.

Hawkstripe flattened his ears and growled, "I doubt it. That's why I'm trying to get on more patrols. I want to slip away and find you a new, better home."

"I don't think Jasmine will like that," his sister replied bitterly.

"She never has to know. That's why I made that deal with her. I hope to be gone before the half moon to a place where she can't find us."

"I doubt it. Seems to me like she'll hunt you down until some cat defeats you."

"Perhaps and perhaps not. I gave her what she wanted: a night with me. There should be no reason for her to want me."

"Hawkstripe! She wants you with her _every_ night! She wants you at her side at all times."

"Then she's out of luck. I have no interest in being her mate. My only interest is keeping you safe from all harm."

"And what if she won't accept…"

Blizzardstar's voice cut through the voices of camp, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the meeting rock for a Clan meeting!"

Hawkstripe glared out at camp. He had inkling of what the meeting was about. Lightwish groaned as she rose to a stand. The two padded out into the bright sunlight. Together they sat at the back of the crowd. All eyes were looking up at Blizzardstar as the leader stood upon the meeting rock. His green eyes traveled over all the Clan. A proud smile touched his lips. These were his warriors, his Clan. They had done well in the fight today.

His voice washed over all of them as he spoke, "We won a great victory today. We continue to show these rogues how strong we are." Riverclan let out thunderous yowls. They were proud of themselves. They were proud of their Clanmates. Only Hawkstripe and Lightwish remained silent. Both knew the truth about the attacks. Both knew that the rogues would have wiped Riverclan out if it hadn't been for Hawkstripe's connection to Jasmine. Blizzardstar raised his tail for silence, "As you all know, our victory came with a cost as I lost a life. However, let's not forget the loyal warrior who leapt to my defense." His green eyes met the deep blue eyes of the warrior, "Hawkstripe!"

"Hawkstripe! Hawkstripe! Hawkstripe! Hawkstripe!" the Clan started chanting.

The tabby warrior didn't move. His deep blue eyes just stared at them all. As soon as the chanting died down, he flicked his tail and meowed, "That's not how I remember it." Everyone froze with shock. Was Hawkstripe really turning away gratitude and praise from his leader? Blizzardstar's eyes narrowed, the warning clear to the warrior. Hawkstripe turned and licked his sister between the ears, "I believe it was my sister who saved you. I only helped out a little."

Blizzardstar let a snarl touch his lips, watching as Lightwish shrunk down at it, "And yet it was you fighting Jasmine when I returned from Starclan. I only saw your sister when Jasmine tossed you off of her."

Hawkstripe wrapped his tail around his sister as a protective gesture, "My sister was the one who chased Jasmine away from you. Another rogue came in and pulled her off. That's when I leaped in and you woke up."

"Hawkstripe," Lightwish whispered, seeing the glares from the Clan.

Her brother continued calmly, "When Jasmine got the better of me, my sister leaped in again. If anyone deserves your thanks, it's my sister."

Blizzardstar snorted, "Your sister, Hawkstripe, is weak like your mother." The tabby tom dug his claws into the earth, desperately holding back a snarl. Lightwish simply flattened her ears and looked away. "Stop trying to give credit where none is due. It's unbecoming of a Riverclan warrior."

Hawkstripe rose to his full height and meowed coldly, "I only speak the truth." With that he turned and padded for the camp entrance. He called over his shoulder, "Come, Lightwish. Someone has to make sure Jasmine and her flea-bitten rogues stay away from our territory."

His sister raced after him, more than happy to escape the glares and mutters.

* * *

 _Later that day – outside Riverclan territory_

Hawkstripe pressed into Lightwish's side. Her breathing was shallow and labored. Desperately he licked at her injuries. Silently he cursed Dapplefoot for only giving his sister the basic care. Didn't Lightwish matter? Didn't the medicine cat honor the medicine code? His claws dug into the cool dirt. Obviously not! His mother didn't matter to the Clan. Now his sister didn't matter. He purred reassuringly into Lightwish's light tan ear. Her brother was there for her. He would never leave her side, never give up on her. It was the least he could do for her. Deep blue eyes rose to look at the sky. Desperately he prayed that Starclan would help Lightwish. Desperately he prayed they wouldn't take her from him.

The bushes rustled several feet away. Instantly the tom arched his back, letting his fur stand on end. A breeze blew past. Hawkstripe froze. Was it just his imagination? No, it couldn't be. His mother's scent was clear as the sundown light. Shadows danced as another breeze came in. Now his mother's scent was even stronger. Pawsteps made Hawkstripe's ears prick. Voices, both she-cats, came to him. Slowly he unsheathed his claws and prepared to fight. Lightwish was hurt and weak. Nothing would threaten her as long as he was there. The warrior would tear anything apart for her. He was her brother!

"I'm telling you, I saw a cat over here. She seemed in distress," a high-pitched voice spoke, worry clearly evident.

A deeper, almost male voice, growled, "And I'm telling you that I saw nothing, Rose. There was a perfectly delicious mouse nibbling on that tree root that we gave up to come on this wild chase of yours."

"If I'm right then you owe me a frog," the first she-cat, Rose, snapped.

The other snorted, "Fine. But if I'm right then you owe me a squirrel."

Hawkstripe crouched low, ready to pounce, as the bushes shook. Then a loud gasp split the air. A dark gray body dashed from the bushes and slid to a halt beside Lightwish. Blue eyes studied the claw marks as her silver nose sniffed. Hawkstripe let out a growl, alerting the she-cat to his presence. Instantly she spat at him, claws lashing out. The tom leaped back to dodge. Protectively the dark gray she-cat crouched over the wounded cat. Both of their tails bushed outwards in rage. Both cats prepared to leap at the other. Hawkstripe's deep blue eyes glanced towards the bushes as a new scent came to his nose. Standing there, one green eye wide with shock, was a brown tabby she-cat with light brown stripes. Two scratches cut across her left eye, leaving in it blind.

Turning back to the gray she-cat, Hawkstripe snarled, "Get away from my sister!"

"Your sister?" the she-cat replied. Slowly she relaxed, blue eyes analyzing him. Deciding he was telling the truth, a smile broke out on her face, "Nice to meet you! I'm Rose. My friend," her tail signaled to the brown tabby, "is Lake."

Lake padded over and growled at Rose, "Stop standing around! This she-cat needs herbs right away." Her pink nose sniffed at the injuries, "Get burdock root, comfrey, and cobwebs. Also coltsfoot to help with her breathing. Poppy seeds for any pain she's feeling. Hurry!"

Rose nodded quickly before dashing off. Hawkstripe approached and licked his sister between the ears. Her green eyes slowly opened to look at him. She smiled weakly. He smiled back before wrapping a paw around her's. Somehow, deep down, he trusted Lake and Rose. The two cats seemed to genuinely care about his sister. Lake seemed quite knowledgeable about herbs. The brown tabby was gingerly licking each scratch. Brown paws moved fur out of her way as she analyzed the injuries. Her pink nose continually sniffed, searching for infection.

Her head turned so the green eye could see Hawkstripe, "How long ago did she get these injuries?"

The tom's response was quick and clear, "Early this morning. The rogues in Twolegplace were attacking our Clan."

Lake's eye narrowed suspiciously, "You're from the Clans." When Hawkstripe nodded, she snorted, "Then you have a terrible medicine cat. These injuries are barely taken care of. I'm surprised your sister managed to survive this long."

Hawkstripe felt fear rise in his chest, "Will my sister be alright?"

The she-cat nodded, "As soon as Rose comes back with the herbs, I'll be able to care for her. What are your names?"

"I'm Hawkstripe. My sister is Lightwish. Thank you…"

"No need to thank us. We like to help out whenever possible. After a fox scratched out my left eye, Rose has been helping me to hunt and fight. In return, I keep her healthy with herbs."

"You've been together long?"

"For several moons."

"Where did you learn how to heal cats?"

"A nice Clan cat. He was training to be a medicine cat at the time and wanted to help me, especially after I lost my family. His name was Burry…Curry…no…Berrypaw! That was it."

"I know him. He's Berrypelt of Thunderclan now. You're right. He's a nice cat."

"Lake! I got the herbs!" Rose's voice suddenly called out. The dark gray she-cat padded into the clearing. A large leaf allowed her to carry the requested herbs. Cobwebs covered her pelt. She placed the leaf bundle down and meowed, "I couldn't find burdock root but I found dock."

Lake nodded, "That'll do." She looked at Hawkstripe, "Keep your sister still while I work."

Hawkstripe nodded without a word. His tongue licked his sister's nose in a comforting gesture. The light tan warrior could sense the other cats. Her green eyes closed. If Hawkstripe trusted them then so would she. Rose helped Lake chew and apply the herbs. Cobwebs were carefully placed to hold the wounds together. Both were gentle with their movements and words. They knew that Hawkstripe and his sister had to be scared. They didn't want to cause any undue panic. Soon they were done. Rose and Hawkstripe exchanged a glance before padding off to find food. Lake crouched beside Lightwish, whispering soothing words. When Hawkstripe returned with three mice, he was happy to see his sister sitting up and talking with Lake. Rose returned a few minutes later with a thrush and a squirrel.

He pressed into Lightwish, "Feeling better?"

"I am," she replied, exhaustion making her voice heavy.

Lake dropped the thrush before the weakened warrior, "You need to eat. That's the only way to get your strength back. You have a long way home after all."

"Thank you, Lake. I appreciate you coming to my aid," Lightwish meowed respectively to the brown tabby.

Hawkstripe dipped his head, "Yes, thank you. You saved my sister's life. You took care of her even though you didn't know us."

"It's our pleasure!" Rose pipped up, tail up and a blinding smile on her face. "We won't abandon any cat in need."

The tom smiled sadly, "Then you're better than our Clanmates."

Lake frowned, "What Clan doesn't honor the warrior code? What Clan would let you leave their camp when your sister is in such a condition? What medicine cat would fail to take care of those their charged with healing?"

"Riverclan," Lightwish meowed, looking up from the thrush. Her green eyes misted over as tears welled up in her eyes. "They mocked our mother and let her die of sickness. They drove out our father. Now they've turned against us. And we never did anything wrong!"

Hawkstripe wrapped his tail around his sister as she began to cry. This was the most emotional he had seen her since they lost Swiftpool. Both Lake and Rose looked stunned and horrified. The dark gray she-cat pressed into Lightwish's side. Lake shook her head sadly. For anyone to go through that was terrible. For the Clan they loved, they called home, to hate them made her sick to the stomach. Softly she sighed. No wonder they were out in the forest. It was the only place they could find peace from the hostility.

Hawkstripe looked at Lake, "We're trying to find a better home. Do you know of an area away from the Clans?"

Lake thought for a long moment before shaking her head, "No. I only know this territory. Sorry."

"But I know some cats who might!" Rose piped up. Both warriors looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled at them, "Fang, Wave, and Ivy. They don't have a territory but they move from one place to another. I know Wave wants to settle down and have kits soon. Fang, her mate, is more of the rogue type, always has to be going somewhere. Ivy is a friend that travels with them. They may know of a place you can live."

"How do we get in touch with them?" Lightwish asked.

"I'll handle that. Let's see," Rose screwed up her face in thought. Then she brightened, "Meet them at Twoleg greenleaf place, where they put up all those skins. They'll tell you if there's a place you can go."

Hawkstripe smiled at the dark gray she-cat, "Thank you, Rose. What do they look like so we know?"

* * *

 _Two nights later_

Three bodies padded closer. Hawkstripe sat calmly in a cleared area. Lightwish was hidden in the bushes behind him. Fresh scratches proclaimed Riverclan's hatred of her. The two cats who attacked her were lucky Hawkstripe was out hunting. The warrior had been pissed when he found out. Now he was here, watching the dark forms approach. The stars sparkled high above his head. The moon painted everything silver. Sharp claws remained sheathed. Teeth were never bared. Fur never rose in aggression. These three cats were his only hope of rescuing his sister before the half moon, before his deal with Jasmine ended.

A dark gray tom with black stripes and white paws padded into the moonlight. His amber eyes slowly studied Hawkstripe with distrust. The other two remained hidden in the shadows. The warrior rose to his paws and cautiously approached. Both cats sniffed at the other. Neither one wanted to risk the safety of their family. Neither one wanted a fight. Hawkstripe knew this had to be Fang. He matched Rose's description perfectly. Deep blue eyes turned to his sister as he signaled her forward. The wounded she-cat carefully limped into the open, her injuries smarting. A gasp came from a female's throat. A white she-cat with a black-tipped tail and light blue eyes bounded over to her. Lightwish purred as the she-cat helped her to stand. Hawkstripe also smiled, knowing this had to be Wave. Lake said that Wave had a motherly instinct for every cat. The final cat, a white she-cat with tortoiseshell markings (light brown, black, and orange) on her back and amber eyes, padded up to Fang's side. Hawkstripe nodded to her, knowing this was Ivy. Ivy studied him before dipping her head in return.

Fang growled, his deep voice rumbling like thunder, "Come, the night is short. If you want to see the place we found then we have to hurry."

"Lightwish can't travel that quickly," Wave protested, licking the light tan warrior between the ears. Her light blue eyes gained a determined tint, "Take Hawkstripe with you. Ivy and I will keep her safe."

Both toms opened their mouths to object. A growl from Lightwish made Hawkstripe back down. Ivy whispered something to Fang. The dark gray tom looked uncomfortable but didn't object. Both she-cats guided the wounded warrior into the bushes. There they would be safe until Fang and Hawkstripe returned. The tabby warrior nodded to his guide. He was ready to go. Fang nodded, turned around, and sprinted away. Easily the Riverclan warrior kept pace behind him. They had a long way to go and not much time to get there. Deep inside, Hawkstripe prayed that it would be a good home for his sister. She deserved only the best. She deserved a life that Riverclan would never give to her. He snarled angrily at the thought of his Clan. Already he was looking forward to leaving them to their fate. He wouldn't shed a single tear for any of them. It's not like they did anything to deserve his pity. All they ever earned was his hatred and anger. It would be good to finally leave them behind.

Fang turned out be an excellent guide. Never once did he falter. Never once was he lost or confused, even when so many scent trails overlapped each other. Hawkstripe was impressed with the rogue tom. A smile touched his lips. Fang, Wave, and Ivy would be good allies to have in the future. Deep blue eyes glanced down to his paws. Rose and Lake had helped him when he needed help the most. They had done so without hesitation or pleading. The tom owed them everything. He looked back to Fang's dark shape. Now he owed this group of cats too. Fear made his heart beat faster. What if they asked for something in return that he couldn't do? What if they wanted something he didn't have? What would they do if he failed to repay that debt?

Fang's deep voice cut through the fog of fear in Hawkstripe's mind, "We're almost there, warrior." The tom slowed to a walking pace, allowing the orange tabby to come alongside. His amber eyes glanced at him, "Rose and Lake said you wanted a new home, away from your Clan, for reasons they wouldn't tell. Care to explain yourself?"

Hawkstripe glanced at the tom. He was tempted to snap, saying it wasn't Fang's business. However, the genuine curiosity in those amber eyes stopped him. The warrior sighed, looking at his white paws, "Riverclan betrayed my family. My mother saved them from a sickness that nearly wiped them out. In return, they mocked, belittled, and ignored her. When she got sick and weak after our birth, Riverclan did nothing to save her…they just watched her die. Then they banished my grief-stricken father, leading to his death as well." Sharp claws dug into the earth as he spat, "Now they've turned their backs on my sister! They only care about me because I've proven how strong I can be. I can't…I _won't_ be loyal to Clan that isn't loyal to me."

The tabby warrior jolted with shock as a tail rested on his shoulders. Fang was watching him with a sad, distant expression. He sighed, "I understand how you feel, Hawkstripe. I never had much of a family, only my Twolegs. When they left me, I learned how to hunt and fight on my own. Then I met Wave. Her family allowed me to enter their ranks but they never liked me. They made that clear from day one. One day, I broke and told Wave that I couldn't handle it anymore and that I was leaving but I wouldn't ask her to come because that was her home. She came with me anyway because she didn't want me to be alone again."

A sad smile touched Hawkstripe's lips, "It's hard being the outsider, the unwanted."

Fang nodded solemnly, "That it is…that it is."

A thought struck Hawkstripe at that moment. He looked at Fang and meowed, "How did Ivy come to join you?"

That got a laugh out of Fang, "Wave and I found her stuck in a briar patch, product of chasing a rabbit to its den. We pulled her out and nursed her back to health. Ivy and Wave hit it off, becoming close friends quickly. A few moons later, we ran across one another again. She joined up with us by a mutual, silent agreement. Been together since."

Hawkstripe purred, "You three must have had many adventures together."

Fang nodded, "Far too many to count! But that's what I love about the wild: freedom. You can go anywhere and do whatever you want without rules to hold you down." He smiled at Hawkstripe, "But I know Wave wants kits, wants to settle down somewhere. Who knows, we might be neighbors."

The tabby warrior smiled, "I wouldn't mind that. Knowing Lightwish, she would love to have friends nearby that she can visit and talk with."

A companionable silence lapsed between the two toms. Both were imagining what life could be like. Both had an understanding of the cat at their side and they liked what they found. Perhaps, in time, destiny would bring them together again. Perhaps they would become neighbors and friends. It wouldn't be a bad life.

Fang guided Hawkstripe around a small stretch of territory. It was far enough away from Twolegplace to avoid the rogues. Riverclan wouldn't dare pass the Twoleg greenleaf place. Fang showed Hawkstripe the den options, most of which were made in rock or under tree roots. It was perfect for the two warriors. Hawkstripe could already see them living a peaceful life on their own, without Riverclan's taunts and jibes or Jasmine's bloodthirsty obsession. They could finally be a family. They could finally have the life they wanted for themselves.

Hawkstripe and Lightwish returned to Riverclan camp well before sunrise. The camp guards never sensed them sneak in. Lightwish, thanks to the loving care of Wave and Ivy, was much stronger. She was pleased when Hawkstripe described the territory to her. She had profusely thanked Fang, Wave, and Ivy for helping them, causing them to duck their heads in embarrassment. On the way home, Hawkstripe told his sister about Fang's past, gaining her sympathy for the dark gray tom. Quietly they discussed their plans until they reached the riverbank.

Gently licking Lightwish between the ears, her brother whispered, "Get some rest. We'll leave in a few days, before the half moon rises. Then we'll be free of this flea-bitten excuse of a Clan."

"I won't be entirely happy but it's for the best," Lightwish replied, curling up and falling asleep.

Hawkstripe sighed. He knew that Lightwish held her warrior oath close to heart. Yet even she could see the need to leave. Riverclan was becoming worse each day, not better. The she-cat didn't know how much more abuse she could take. The warrior curled into a ball. Scents of the cats he hated filled his nose. A smile touched his lips. Soon these cats would be nothing but a bad memory. Soon he could let his hate and anger slid away. For he would leave and never look back again.

 _His deep blue eyes opened to find a tom standing before him. Instantly his fur rose as he recognized Riverstar. The founder of Riverclan was looking at him with sorrow, pain, and…understanding._

 _Calmly he stepped forward and placed his nose on Hawkstripe's forehead, "I understand your decision, Hawkstripe, but that doesn't mean I'm happy with it. Go with my blessing, young warrior, for you have chosen your path. Remember my words to you: may your choices be for the better of others."_

 _Hawkstripe looked up into those warm green eyes and meowed, "I may have turned my back on Riverclan but I'll never forget my warrior ancestors. I don't understand your words but I'll remember them always."_

 _Riverstar smiled sadly, "You have your mother's loyal heart, Hawkstripe. It's a shame Riverclan will never see it." His gaze went distant for second before he nodded and spoke again, "You'll understand my words one day. When that day comes, seek out your ancestors in a place where the living and dead walked side by side. There you'll find me and others waiting for you."_

 _With that, the founder of Riverclan faded, letting Hawkstripe sleep peacefully for the rest of the night._

As the tom padded out of the warriors' den, he watched as Riverclan laughed and talked together. His heart twisted for the first time. He had always wanted this but it had been wrenched away from him the night his mother died. Closing his eyes, Hawkstripe breathed deeply and relaxed. He couldn't afford such thoughts now. Riverclan was nothing to him. These cats held no sway on his heart. Opening his eyes, Hawkstripe stiffened. No longer was he looking at Riverclan's camp. He was looking at a hollow. The floor was covered in soft, warm sand. Tall, thick rocks formed a barrier on three sides. Inside was a small group of cats. Each one was laughing and talking, just like a Clan. Eyes darting around, Hawkstripe saw cats he recognized…cats he somehow cared for:

Dixie and Ivy talking outside a den,

Rose helping Lake to sort herbs into stacks,

Fang and three other cats padding past with prey in their jaws,

Wave, belly swollen, dozing in the sun,

And Falcontail, curled up next to his beloved sister.

" _May your choices be for the better of others,"_ Riverstar's voice meowed.

* * *

 **Allegiances**

Riverclan

 **Leader:** Blizzardstar: massive, pure white tom with green eyes and a pink scar running the length of his left flank

 **Deputy:** Rumblechest: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and deep blue eyes. Father of Troutclaw, Rainheart, Crowwing, Birchpelt, Harewhisker, Stormclaw, and Cloudflower.

 **Medicine Cat:** Dapplefoot: light gray she-cat with small, black and white spots dappling her pelt and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Graylight: light gray tabby she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes with tints of green. Mother of Troutclaw, Rainheart, Crowwing, Birchpelt, Harewhisker, Stormclaw, and Cloudflower.

Pebblefoot: white tom with gray muzzle and paws and blue eyes

Larkclaw: white tabby tom with black stripes, ears, paws, and tail tip and amber eyes

Coralsong: orange tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. Mother of Sparktooth and Lilytail.

Frogleap: brown tom with patches of black and red and amber eyes. Father of Sparktooth and Lilytail.

Willowleaf: dappled tortoiseshell with blue eyes

Swallowtail: light tan she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Mother of Leaftail and Silverfoot.

Mothtail: calico she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail

Viperclaw: brown tabby tom with black stripes, amber eyes, and a scar across his muzzle.

Mistleap: gray she-cat with white front paws, white hind legs, a dark gray ringed tail, and deep blue eyes.

Smoothtail: sleek, white she-cat with black paws and light blue eyes

Mintnose: gray she-cat with white paws and muzzle and green eyes. Mother of Violetleaf, Turtlepelt, and Feathernose.

Cloudjumper: pure white tom with amber eyes. Father of Violetleaf, Turtlepelt, and Feathernose.

Troutclaw: dark gray tom with light gray underbelly and bright green eyes. Mossfoot's mate.

Rainheart: light tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes, white paws, and amber eyes

Crowwing: pure black tom with amber eyes

Birchpelt: light gray tom with a ringed tail, dark gray paws, white muzzle, and light blue eyes

Leaftail: brown and white patched she-cat with gray muzzle and paws, amber eyes

Silverstone: silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip and light blue eyes

Harewhisker: light gray she-cat with green eyes

Stormclaw: dark gray tom with silver belly, silver tipped ears and tail, and amber eyes

Cloudflower: white she-cat with light gray patches and deep blue eyes

Hawkstripe: orange tabby tom with black stripes, white chest, stomach, and paws, black nose, and deep blue eyes. Son of Tigersight and Swiftpool. Brother of Lightwish.

Lightwish: light tan she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Tigersight and Swiftpool. Sister of Hawkstripe.

Violetleaf: silver she-cat with dappling white spots throughout pelt and green eyes

Turtlepelt: white tom with gray back (looks like a turtle shell) and blue eyes

Feathernose: silver tabby she-cat with white stripes, stomach, muzzle, paws, and tail tip and amber eyes

Many more

 **Apprentices:**

Emberpaw: reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Swallowtail.

Robinpaw: reddish-brown tom with white paws and stomach and green eyes. Mentor: Crowwing.

More not mentioned.

 **Queens:**

Mossfoot: brown she-cat with white patches, stomach, and paws and green eyes. Troutclaw's mate.

 **Elders:**

Badgerfoot: black tom with three gray paws and one white paw (front left) and blue eyes

Owlwing: brown tom with white tipped ears and blind amber eyes

* * *

Thunderclan

 **Leader:** Lizardstar: large, broad-shouldered brown tom with black and darker brown patches along back and sides and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Flowertail: brown she-cat with one white paw (back right) and green eyes. Mother of Falcontail.

 **Medicine Cat:** Berrypelt: white tom with long, brown legs, reddish-brown spots on sides and face, black ringed tail, and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Waspheart: reddish-orange she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Darknight: pure black she-cat with green eyes

Falcontail: pure white she-cat with amber eyes, brown tail with red tail tip

Ravenclaw: pure black tom with amber eyes

* * *

Windclan

 **Leader:** Breezestar: old black tom with green eyes. Muzzle, paws, and tail are completely gray due to age.

 **Deputy:** Sunstreak: ginger she-cat with pale stripes, white paws, and hazel eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Lakeripple: light brown she-cat with rippling white stripes, white muzzle, white tail tip, and compassionate blue eyes.

* * *

Shadowclan

 **Leader:** Viperstar: black tom with faint stripes of reddish-brown and disturbing blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Frosttooth: white tom with hazel eyes and covered in tiny scars

 **Medicine Cat:** Tangletail: orange tom with white stripes and paws, green eyes, and a long-furred tail that is often filled with knots

* * *

Cats outside the Clans

Jasmine: yellowish-tan she-cat with tiny, white flecks throughout pelt, pink nose, white muzzle, both ears tipped with brown and have tufts of fur making ears appear longer, back right paw is white, long furred tail, and two-colored eyes (left: brilliant blue, right: deep green). Leader of rogues.

Sol: white tom with large white patches covering pelt and amber eyes. Jasmine's former mate. Dead.

Dixie: white she-cat with a light gray muzzle, light gray tipped tail, and amber eyes. Has a green collar.

Rose: dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Lake – brown tabby she-cat with light brown stripes and one green eye (left is blind)

Fang: dark gray tom with black stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Mate of Wave

Wave: white she-cat with a black-tipped tail and light blue eyes. Mate of Fang

Ivy: white she-cat with tortoiseshell markings (light brown, black, and orange) on back, and amber eyes

More coming soon


	9. Chapter 7

**This the sequel to A Tiger's Sight. It still takes place back in the old forest. However, we will be seeing the adventure through Hawkstripe's perspective.**

 **Hawkstripe is done with Riverclan. He and Lightwish are leaving, for good. Let's see how the Clan reacts to their best fighter abandoning them…**

 **"Believer" by Imagine Dragons**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Hawk's Revenge

Chapter 7

Everything was going according to plan. A deep rumbling purr echoed in Hawkstripe's throat as he padded towards camp after his most recent voyage. He had found the perfect campsite for their family. Thick bushes would deter predators from coming after them. Several clumps of thorn patches were nearby, a perfect source for building a defensive wall. Prey was plentiful in the territory so he wouldn't mind if other rogues passed through as long as they weren't a threat to Lightwish. It would be easier hunting for just the two of them as well. Fang had told him that badgers rarely walked that part of the forest due to its proximity to Twoleg territory. Foxes were the biggest threat but the warrior could handle them.

A breeze blew past his face, making the warrior smile with pride. It was cool despite the hot greenleaf day. Laid across his shoulders were two squirrels. Riverclan would never know what he had been up to. He had left, promising Rumblechest he would secure the border near the Twoleg greenleaf place, especially with all the recent Twolegs. Now he would return with two squirrels. His mouse-brain Clanmates would think he had been hunting. The tom smiled coldly. With a den site chosen, Hawkstripe planned to leave the next night, one day before his deal with Jasmine ended. Tonight, he and Lightwish would silently say goodbye to…

A yowl of pain made Hawkstripe freeze. Both ears were pricked, paws ready to leap. He was nowhere near the Twoleg border and Jasmine never let her cats go farther than that. It couldn't be them. Maybe it was Thunderclan or Windclan? Yet no battle cries came to his ears. So who had yowled and why? Another screech allowed understanding to crash into him like a tidal wave.

Lightwish!

Powerful hind legs shot him forward. Desperately he sprinted for Riverclan camp. Who was hurting her this time? Who dared to threaten the only thing he had left to love? A snarl pulled at his lips. It didn't matter who. Nothing mattered now. Hawkstripe felt all regard for, all loyalty to Riverclan shatter in his heart. Whoever was hurting his sister had pulled the last straw. This warrior wasn't going to put up with it anymore. Claws unsheathed as he reached the river shore, letting both squirrels drop to the sand, and leaped into the water. Laughing and sneering came to his ears. Apparently the whole Clan was watching, cheering on whoever was hurting his beloved sister. Water poured from his fur. Anger seethed off of him in waves. No cat sensed him enter camp. No cat saw the pure hatred glowing in his deep blue eyes. No cat could comprehend his sudden charge and lunge.

Troutclaw smiled cruelly down at his niece, who was cowering between his paws. Her green eyes pleaded with him to stop hurting her. Such weakness wasn't welcomed in Riverclan. Here they were the strongest, bravest in the whole forest. For one to be weak made them all look weak. He gave a contemptuous snort. Lightwish was like his sister, Tigersight. Neither deserved to be alive. Neither deserved all the care Riverclan gave to them. The light tan warrior whimpered as he sank his claws deeper into her chest. Both sides were heavily bleeding from the scratches he had inflicted. Green eyes glanced towards Blizzardstar, Rumblechest, and Dapplefoot. None of the Clan leaders look ready to stop him. In fact, his leader and medicine cat were smiling! Troutclaw lifted his paw to strike his niece again…

But that's when someone slammed into him.

The whole Clan winced as he yowled in agony. Blood flew as the attacker bit into Troutclaw's shoulder. The dark gray warrior saw light flash on claws before they struck him across the muzzle. Mossfoot yowled in worry as her mate went down. That's when mutters started rising around camp. Hawkstripe stood there, pelt wet after swimming, claws and teeth glistening red with blood. The tabby could sense Lightwish shakily rising to her paws. Weaken from lack of care, she collapsed into a crouch. That only made Hawkstripe's anger grow. His sister didn't deserve to be beaten and cursed. Only Riverclan. Only the cats who tore his family apart like a bad fish.

Blizzardstar's voice rang out, "Hawkstripe, what do you think you're doing?"

A snarl of hate turned towards the leader, "What does it look like, flea-pelt?" Gasps of horror rang out. Cats stepped away from him. The tabby tom lashed his tail, "I'm defending my sister or is that not allowed anymore. Then again, my sister shouldn't be hurt in the first place!"

The white leader tilted his head, studying the aggressive tom, "She knows her place…"

Blizzardstar got no further. With a thunderous yowl, Hawkstripe charged him. Claws, sharp and deadly, raked through the leader's white cheek. Jaws snapped shut on his massive shoulder. The ground struck his back, knocking the wind from his lungs. Back paws pummeled his exposed stomach. Then Hawkstripe tossed him away like a dead rat. Dapplefoot instantly shot forward, worried about her leader. Blizzardstar coughed once then looked at the warrior who attacked him. His green eyes were wide with shock. First Troutclaw, his mentor and uncle, and now his leader. Had Hawkstripe lost his mind? The tabby tom spat at him then turned and stalked over to Lightwish. The she-cat had finally managed to gain her footing. Her body trembled with pain and exhaustion. Green eyes watched her stunned Clanmates with terror.

Violetleaf stepped forward, shock shining in her eyes, "Hawkstripe? What's going on with you?"

Hawkstripe turned to her and growled, "Stay away from my sister, fish-breath, or else."

"What's going on?"

"Why is he acting this way?"

"Is Hawkstripe sick?"

"Did the rogues or Twolegs do something to him?"

"Why is he so aggressive?"

"He's a loyal warrior! He wouldn't attack us unless something was wrong!"

"Maybe this isn't Hawkstripe! Maybe the rogues found a look-alike. What if he's hurt or dead?"

Voices of worry filled the air. Riverclan couldn't believe what they were seeing. A loyal, protective warrior attacking his own family. Hawkstripe's eyes darted around. Claws flexed in the dirt. He was waiting for the next cat to step forward. He was waiting for someone to challenge him. Deep blue eyes saw Riverstar standing on the meeting rock, a sad expression on his face. Tigersight and Swiftpool stepped from the ranks of cats. Both were stunned, eyes filled with pain. However, Dawnmist appeared and blocked their path to their kits. She and Riverstar knew that Hawkstripe wouldn't kill. However, neither was loyal to Riverclan anymore. It was time for them to leave.

"Hawkstripe, explain yourself," Dapplefoot growled after sniffing over Blizzardstar and Troutclaw.

Hawkstripe smiled coldly, "And why should I explain myself to traitors and murderers like all of you?"

Violetleaf cocked her head to the side, "What are you talking about? We've never betrayed you in any way."

Cold deep blue eyes turned to glare at the white dappled, silver she-cat. Slowly he approached her, rage marking every step. A snarl of anger drew his lips back. Claws left clear marks in the dirt where he dug them in. Every muscle was controlled. Every muscle was relaxed. Yet the calmness only intensified the feeling of dread in the Riverclan cats. Violetleaf crouched lower and lower as he came closer. Soon he was towering over her.

His voice came out, barely above a whisper, "Never betrayed me. _Never_ betrayed me. All you've _done_ is betray me." Then the tom started laughing. Cats stared at him in shock and horror. At normal volume he spoke to the Clan he hated with every fiber of his being, "All this Clan has ever done is betray my family. But I've kept a secret for far too long." His eyes locked on Blizzardstar, "I've _never_ been loyal to you, _any_ of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Rumblechest rasped. "You've fought beside us, hunted with us, slept in our dens. Of course you've been loyal to us."

Hawkstripe laughed at that, "There's a difference between loyalty and acting. And _oh_ how I've played you all! Who do you think keeps alerting Windclan patrols to your ambushes? How does Thunderclan know when you're going to try for Sunningrocks?" The Riverclan cats began glancing at one another nervously. "How many of you have I helped after a fight? During your times of sharing-tongues, who do I join with laughs and jokes?" His left paw raised to reveal bloodied claws, "How many of you have I attacked because you dared to touch my sister!?"

"If you were never loyal then why did you stay?" Dapplefoot hissed.

The tom smiled proudly, "To make you all suffer. To make you pay for your crimes against my family! My mother and father risked their own lives to save all of you from that sickness. They fought side by side with all of you." His eyes shot to his uncles and aunts, "My mother risked her life to keep her family safe." He turned to Dapplefoot and thrust in black nose in her face, forcing the medicine cat to step back, "Yet _you_ condemned my mother to death by refusing to heal her." Deep blue eyes glared at Blizzardstar and Rumblechest, " _You_ banished my father for simply stating the truth." He spun on the Clan as whole, yowling in anger, "And now you've turned on my sister for no other reason than wanting to pick on someone! No more." He step up to his sister and gently nudged her shoulder, "Come Lightwish. It's time to go home."

Blizzardstar's voice rang out, "This is your home, Hawkstripe."

The tabby warrior spat at the white leader, "Riverclan ceased being home the night my mother died."

"But where will you go? You can't possibly live by yourself!" Violetleaf cried out.

"He has me," Lightwish meowed, pressing into her brother. Sucking in a painful breath, the she-cat stood taller, "We have been together since Starclan gave us to our parents. We'll survive on our own, just as we've always had."

"And I believe you."

All cats turned to the camp entrance. Standing there was Lizardstar and a Thunderclan patrol. The leader's amber eyes were locked on the sibling pair. Hawkstripe nodded to the tom, gaining a nod in return. Then those deep blue eyes spotted Falcontail sitting behind her mother, Flowertail. The she-cat's head was tilted right, ears pricked as she listened. Tears were welling up in her amber eyes. Now she understood just how much pain Riverclan had put the tom and his sister through. Now she understood why he had mentioned running away. Berrypelt met Dapplefoot's gaze before shaking his head slowly in disapproval.

Blizzardstar glared at Lizardstar, "This is Riverclan business, Lizardstar. Stay…out…of…it."

A new voice, this one female, rang out, "Sounds more than that, Blizzardstar."

Hawkstripe jolted as Sunstreak stepped up to Lizardstar's right side with Adderfang and Lakeripple stepping behind her. He jolted even more as Viperstar, Frosttooth, and Tangletail appeared on the Thunderclan leader's left. His deep blue eyes narrowed before realization dawning. Sunstreak was no longer a deputy. She was now Sunstar, leader of Windclan. All four leaders were going to meet to discuss the rogue problem. Blizzardstar had never shown up so the other leaders had come in search of him with their groups. His tail lashed across the ground. So much for Riverclan's "clean" reputation. He might as well have called them out at a Gathering.

Sunstar looked at Hawkstripe and meowed quietly, "Is what you said true? Did Riverclan betray your family?"

Hawkstripe growled and lashed his tail, "With every breathe they took."

"I knew Tigersight was considered the outsider but I didn't think it got that bad," Lizardstar meowed solemnly. He closed his amber eyes and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Hawkstripe and Lightwish. Had I known, I would've tried to bring your parents into my Clan. Maybe then they would still be alive, be able to see you both grow up."

Blizzardstar spat angrily, "You would believe the word of a warrior over a Clan leader, over the rest of his Clan! We never did anything to Tigersight or Swiftpool that they didn't deserve!"

"That's not what I heard," Viperstar spoke up, voice cold. "I heard the pain behind the anger in their voices. I remember how respectful Tigersight and Swiftpool had been at Gatherings. I remember hearing that a certain leader and medicine cat denied Thunderclan herbs for their kits but two warriors chose to follow the warrior code and aid them behind their leader's back. All evidence seems to support these two young cats…not _you_."

"Followed the warrior code!?" Dapplefoot spat angrily. She arched her back and unsheathed her claws, "Giving those herbs to Thunderclan could have cost Riverclan lives! Seems to me like they betrayed the code!"

Sunstar hissed back, "I'm sure they wouldn't have given the herbs if they believed any in Riverclan needed them. I remember Tigersight myself. She was polite, friendly, but I could see her devotion and loyalty to Riverclan. I might have believed you, Blizzardstar, if you hadn't tried to condemn my Clan to death by refusing to let us hunt on your prey rich lands. Windclan only lost Breezestar thanks to Thunderclan and Shadowclan."

Hawkstripe spoke up at that point, "Enough of this! You have come here for a reason so we'll leave you to it. Lightwish and I are leaving." He glared back at Riverclan and hissed, "The rogues can tear you apart for all I care. Don't bother asking us for help. My family's done enough for you self-centered fox-brains."

"Please, Hawkstripe! Don't go!" Violetleaf meowed, dashing towards him.

Hawkstripe's response was quicker than lightning. Claws flashed in the light. They ripped through the she-cat's right cheek. Violetleaf hit the ground hard. Then Hawkstripe landed on her exposed shoulder. The she-cat screeched in agony as he dug his claws ever deeper. Riverclan stood by, too stunned to move. The Windclan cats were smiling, supporting the family that had been harmed. Shadowclan remained emotionless, caring neither way. Thunderclan was mixed between shock and supportive. Viperstar let out a long yawn. Sunstar lashed her tail across the ground. Lizardstar started to step forward then frown, remembering Hawkstripe's parents, and resolved to let it go. Riverclan deserved to be punished.

Hawkstripe spat at the she-cat who loved him, "I never loved, Violetleaf, just tolerated your pathetic existence." His claws dug deeper, reaching bone, as he growled, "I should claw you apart for _everything_ you did to my sister," he released her and stepped back, "but that's against the warrior code." Both eyes turned to the other leaders as he meowed, "Don't worry about us. We've found a territory away from your borders. However, if you need us, don't hesitate to come and ask. We'll help in any way we can."

"We'll remember that, Hawkstripe. You remember that Thunderclan holds nothing against you or your sister." Lizardstar meowed quietly.

Sunstar flicked her tail, "May Starclan continue to light your path. You are welcome in Windclan if you ever come our way."

"Good luck in your new home," Viperstar said, dipping his head slightly.

"Thank you, all of you," Lightwish purred.

With that, Hawkstripe and Lightwish vanished through the camp entrance. Both easily swam towards the far bank. Still laying in the sand were the two squirrels Hawkstripe had dropped. Each cat grabbed one as they passed. The food would be nice once they got home. Lightwish looked at her brother, feeling relief and safety flood through her. She was safe from her Clanmates… _former_ Clanmates. Now she would stay beside her brother. He was her Clan, her home. From the look in his blue eyes, she knew he was feeling the same way. Both siblings entwined their tails, silently vowing to stand beside the other until death separated them.

The stars found them curled up in their new nests. Many improvements would need to be made to their home but for now it would do. Lightwish purred, pressing against her brother's back with her own. Hawkstripe, in turn, started purring loudly. They were safe. They were free. They were home. No cat would ruin this for them. No cat would ever decide who they were again. They were Hawkstripe and Lightwish, son and daughter of Tigersight and Swiftpool, siblings that would always stand together.

Riverstar and Dawnmist smiled at the sleeping cats. Their destinies were far from over. In fact, their path had only begun. Tigersight and Swiftpool stepped forward. Both were worried about their kits. Both knew the path their kits had chosen. Riverstar flicked his tail and led the group back to the stars. In time they would see them again. When that time came, Hawkstripe would come to them. At that time, there would be more to greet the warrior, more to guide his path. For Starclan could see a future of peril…

A future that would need another loyal heart to defend it.

* * *

 **Allegiances**

Riverclan

 **Leader:** Blizzardstar: massive, pure white tom with green eyes and a pink scar running the length of his left flank

 **Deputy:** Rumblechest: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and deep blue eyes. Father of Troutclaw, Rainheart, Crowwing, Birchpelt, Harewhisker, Stormclaw, and Cloudflower.

 **Medicine Cat:** Dapplefoot: light gray she-cat with small, black and white spots dappling her pelt and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Graylight: light gray tabby she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes with tints of green. Mother of Troutclaw, Rainheart, Crowwing, Birchpelt, Harewhisker, Stormclaw, and Cloudflower.

Pebblefoot: white tom with gray muzzle and paws and blue eyes

Larkclaw: white tabby tom with black stripes, ears, paws, and tail tip and amber eyes

Coralsong: orange tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. Mother of Sparktooth and Lilytail.

Frogleap: brown tom with patches of black and red and amber eyes. Father of Sparktooth and Lilytail.

Willowleaf: dappled tortoiseshell with blue eyes

Swallowtail: light tan she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Mother of Leaftail and Silverfoot.

Mothtail: calico she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail

Viperclaw: brown tabby tom with black stripes, amber eyes, and a scar across his muzzle.

Mistleap: gray she-cat with white front paws, white hind legs, a dark gray ringed tail, and deep blue eyes.

Smoothtail: sleek, white she-cat with black paws and light blue eyes

Mintnose: gray she-cat with white paws and muzzle and green eyes. Mother of Violetleaf, Turtlepelt, and Feathernose.

Cloudjumper: pure white tom with amber eyes. Father of Violetleaf, Turtlepelt, and Feathernose.

Troutclaw: dark gray tom with light gray underbelly and bright green eyes. Mossfoot's mate.

Rainheart: light tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes, white paws, and amber eyes

Crowwing: pure black tom with amber eyes

Birchpelt: light gray tom with a ringed tail, dark gray paws, white muzzle, and light blue eyes

Leaftail: brown and white patched she-cat with gray muzzle and paws, amber eyes

Silverstone: silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip and light blue eyes

Harewhisker: light gray she-cat with green eyes

Stormclaw: dark gray tom with silver belly, silver tipped ears and tail, and amber eyes

Cloudflower: white she-cat with light gray patches and deep blue eyes

Violetleaf: silver she-cat with dappling white spots throughout pelt and green eyes

Turtlepelt: white tom with gray back (looks like a turtle shell) and blue eyes

Feathernose: silver tabby she-cat with white stripes, stomach, muzzle, paws, and tail tip and amber eyes

Many more

 **Apprentices:**

Emberpaw: reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Swallowtail.

Robinpaw: reddish-brown tom with white paws and stomach and green eyes. Mentor: Crowwing.

More not mentioned.

 **Queens:**

Mossfoot: brown she-cat with white patches, stomach, and paws and green eyes. Troutclaw's mate.

 **Elders:**

Badgerfoot: black tom with three gray paws and one white paw (front left) and blue eyes

Owlwing: brown tom with white tipped ears and blind amber eyes

* * *

Thunderclan

 **Leader:** Lizardstar: large, broad-shouldered brown tom with black and darker brown patches along back and sides and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Flowertail: brown she-cat with one white paw (back right) and green eyes. Mother of Falcontail.

 **Medicine Cat:** Berrypelt: white tom with long, brown legs, reddish-brown spots on sides and face, black ringed tail, and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Waspheart: reddish-orange she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Darknight: pure black she-cat with green eyes

Falcontail: pure white she-cat with amber eyes, brown tail with red tail tip

Ravenclaw: pure black tom with amber eyes

* * *

Windclan

 **Leader:** Sunstar: ginger she-cat with pale stripes, white paws, and hazel eyes

 **Deputy:** Adderfang: brown tom with deep blue eyes and large black patches covering back and sides

 **Medicine Cat:** Lakeripple: light brown she-cat with rippling white stripes, white muzzle, white tail tip, and compassionate blue eyes.

* * *

Shadowclan

 **Leader:** Viperstar: black tom with faint stripes of reddish-brown and disturbing blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Frosttooth: white tom with hazel eyes and covered in tiny scars

 **Medicine Cat:** Tangletail: orange tom with white stripes and paws, green eyes, and a long-furred tail that is often filled with knots

* * *

Cats outside the Clans

Hawkstripe: orange tabby tom with black stripes, white chest, stomach, and paws, black nose, and deep blue eyes. Son of Tigersight and Swiftpool. Brother of Lightwish.

Lightwish: light tan she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Tigersight and Swiftpool. Sister of Hawkstripe.

Jasmine: yellowish-tan she-cat with tiny, white flecks throughout pelt, pink nose, white muzzle, both ears tipped with brown and have tufts of fur making ears appear longer, back right paw is white, long furred tail, and two-colored eyes (left: brilliant blue, right: deep green). Leader of rogues.

Sol: white tom with large white patches covering pelt and amber eyes. Jasmine's former mate. Dead.

Dixie: white she-cat with a light gray muzzle, light gray tipped tail, and amber eyes. Has a green collar.

Rose: dark gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Lake – brown tabby she-cat with light brown stripes and one green eye (left is blind)

Fang: dark gray tom with black stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Mate of Wave

Wave: white she-cat with a black-tipped tail and light blue eyes. Mate of Fang

Ivy: white she-cat with tortoiseshell markings (light brown, black, and orange) on back, and amber eyes

More coming soon


	10. Chapter 8

**This the sequel to A Tiger's Sight. It still takes place back in the old forest. However, we will be seeing the adventure through Hawkstripe's perspective.**

 **Falachen: I'm back…kinda…I'm still very weak but the doctors have officially declared me healed though I'll probably be going back at least twice every month to get check-ups. Please bear with me everyone as I figure out what my future holds. I'm not sure I can keep doing this as I repair my life. These next couple of chapters may be my last but I'll keep you informed of my plans. If you would have any interest in continuing any of my fanfictions (Ultimate Battle, Reviving Blood, or Hawk's Revenge) then please let me know so I can hand it over if I decide to give up. Until then, though, enjoy!**

 **Angie: Hi all! I'm also back, though more to support Falachen. She just wanted me to add that Reviving Blood, my baby, is indeed open to anyone who might want to continue it. Just let Falachen know! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Duel perspective chapter featuring Hawkstripe and Jasmine!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Hawk's Revenge

Chapter 8

(Hawkstripe's perspective)

Leaf-fall came with the leaves changing colors. Birds continue their beautiful songs in the trees. Squirrels raced through the branches of the trees and bushes, looking for the nuts they would in leaf-bare. Large footprints marked a fox passing-by the area. However, all of them had learned to steer clear of this territory. The pair of cats living here were as strong as a Clan. The light tan she-cat was swift and agile. The tom was well-balanced and strong. A breeze blew past, sending a pile of multi-colored leaves soaring.

It also hid the orange, black-striped tabby from sight.

Deep blue eyes were locked on a field mouse. The tiny brown body was sitting on a root in plain sight. An easy meal. Slowly, silently, a white paw stepped forward. A perfectly controlled body slipped past the bushes without a sound. Steady breathing was nigh unnoticeable. Ears pricked the tom listened to the world. It didn't do any good for him to let his guard down now. Foxes may be wary in his territory but one could get desperate enough to try. Now was the not to take chances. Things weren't going as planned…

A shadow fell over the clearing. The mouse bolted, just dodging a swooping hawk. The bushes shook as the tom lunged forward. Legs pumped hard as he tried to catch up. The mouse's hole was around the trunk. He had to reach it before the mouse. A terrified squeak rang out as the mouse saw him leap over a root. Claws glinted in the sunlight. Desperation and fear shined in those deep blue eyes. Both front paws landed on the ground. With a hiss of annoyance, the tom watched the mouse's tail vanish deeper into the burrow.

Hawkstripe turned and bounded back into the thick foliage. He had to keep moving. He had to find another piece of prey. Lightwish needed him to fight for her survival. A couple of days ago she had started coughing. At first they thought it was a cold that would simply go away. Now it was worse; now they knew it was the beginnings of greencough. Hawkstripe had desperately searched for Rose and Lake, the two healers. The tom was a warrior, not a medicine cat. They needed their expertise. However, all the tom had found was Dixie, the kittypet, and Ivy, the rogue. Both had promised to keep an eye out of the pair and tell them of Lightwish's plight. The tom panted as he raced through the territory. If things got any worse, with no sign of the healers, then he would have to run for Windclan. Deep blue eyes narrowed with frustration. Thunderclan was a shorter distance away but Riverclan was blocking his path. Worse, Jasmine's cats were in the way. He couldn't risk running into either group.

Cracking made the tom slide to a halt. Both ears swiveled as he sought the source. The sound of teeth scraping against something hard was coming from his left. Instantly the tom went into a hunter's crouch. He recognized those sounds; squirrel! If he was right, and could catch the prey, then Lightwish would have a source of food for several meals. After all, squirrels were fattening up about this time. Carefully he slipped through the bushes. If he hurried then the squirrel could escape. Deep blue landed on the gray-furred body. Powerful hunches prepared to launch him forward. Sharp claws and teeth would end things quickly. Silently he lunged forward…

But the squirrel was dead before he reached it.

Hawkstripe collided with a tabby tom. A grunt of surprise escaped both cats. The former warrior rolled then leaped to his paws. His opponent had done the same. The light brown tabby crouched opposite of him. Sunlight danced on their black stripes. Claws and teeth flashed with a deadly light. Deep blue eyes gazed into those amber eyes. This tom was frightened but he was willing to stand his ground. The dead squirrel laid between them. Hawkstripe felt his muscles bunch. He didn't have time for a fight. Lightwish needed food. She needed him to be there for her. This squirrel could keep her alive. The tom's tail flicked back and forth as he waited for the former warrior to make a move. A snarl touched Hawkstripe's lips as he took a step forward. His fur slowly rose. Most cats cowered before such a display of aggression. This tom seemed unaffected.

Then he started laughing.

Hawkstripe froze with shock. The tom smiled at him. His claws sheathed and fur lied flat. His white jaw grabbed the squirrel before he stepped up and laid it at Hawkstripe's feet. The former warrior stared at him with confusion. This tom was skinny but he was willingly giving up food. It made no sense. The tom's tail flicked. Amber eyes stared back with an uncontained joy. He was happy. No worry or stress rested on his shoulders.

He leaned down and nudged the squirrel, "Go on then. Take it. I can always catch another. No reason to fight."

"I don't understand. Most cats would fight me for any piece of prey. It's not like everything is free around here," Hawkstripe replied.

The light brown tabby tom laughed, "You got that right." His amber eyes looked at Hawkstripe as if he could see the tom's soul, "But cats can help each other out. I've seen you around with your sister. You need the squirrel more than I do. Take it."

"Thank you," the orange tabby replied with a dip of his head. He continued, "I'm Hawkstripe, formerly of Riverclan. My sister is Lightwish. We would be happy to help you in the future if you ever need it."

A purr escaped the tom, "No thanks or payments necessary." He started padding away before he turned back and called, "By the way, I'm Owl! I live by the Twoleg camp if you want to find me."

* * *

(Jasmine's perspective)

Jasmine licked the bundles of fur at her stomach. They were absolutely perfect. They were her offspring. Then she frowned, watching the only she-kit of the bunch. Her coat was orange like her father's without the black stripes. A white belly was shown to the sky as she rolled over. Jasmine knew she would have to be protected above all for she was the only heir. The other four kits were toms, each more different than the last. One was dark brown like Jasmine's father with black stripes and white paws. The second was a light tan like his grandfather and aunt. The third, a yellowish-tan tom with pale orange stripes, yawned as his sister pressed into him. Lastly was the runt of the litter, a gray tom with black stripes, ears, and tail tip, and white paws and belly. At first Jasmine had thought of throwing him out. Her cats couldn't afford to defend and feed a weak mouth. However, that would only incur her mate's wrath. His mother had been a runt, after all.

Boulder, a broad-shouldered black tom with white stripes, padded over to her den under the Twoleg dirt can. His massive head bowed low to her as his deep voice rumbled, "Jasmine, my queen, we have been unable to locate Hawkstripe anywhere. We've tried attacking Riverclan and he never appears. Neither does Lightwish."

Jasmine's two-colored eyes narrowed with concern, "Have you searched the Twoleg dens? Or the rogue territories? They may have been captured or chased out."

Her heart winced as Boulder nodded, "None of the Twolegs have them. No kittypets or rogues have spotted them in recent moons. I'm sorry."

Those last words made Jasmine spit with rage, "Keep looking! They're bound to be around somewhere. The Clans are too full of themselves and too loyal to their code to simply kill the two. Not only that but Hawkstripe can outmatch any of them in a fight. They're around somewhere."

Her second-in-command bowed his head, "I'll inform the scouts. We'll expand our search towards the Thunderclan and Windclan territories. They may have traveled farther than we thought."

Jasmine gave a curt nod. Boulder was just leaving when a thought struck her, "Boulder." The tom looked back her, amber eyes shining with curiosity. Softly, coldly, she growled, "Tell our cats that Riverclan no longer has the protection of Hawkstripe. They are free to kill anyone they desire."

With that, the tom vanished into the alleys between the Twoleg nests. Jasmine flicked her tail in annoyance. Boulder was a loyal soul but could be quite dense sometimes. Soft meowing made her attention snap back to the kits. It was the she-kit, desperately trying to wriggle herself closer to her mother's yellowish-tan stomach. Jasmine smiled as two of the tom-kits fought back against their sister. All of them were fighters, though they would one day learn to bow before the heir. Both of her ears pricked as the runt weakly rose to his paws. Tiny ears swiveled as he listened to the world around him. Then, without warning, he lunged at the dark brown tom-kit. The collision sent both rolling into the light tan one. A purr of pride escaped Jasmine's throat. Such tactics left a wide-open path for the she-kit.

Leaning over, she nudged the light tan and dark brown tom-kits out of the way. Her teeth grabbed the gray and black runt, so she could place him between her paws. Gently her tongue ran through his fur. Softly she hummed to him, "Well done, my little warrior. You have your father's protective spirit in you. There may be hope for you yet." Her nose pressed into his fur as she stared out of the den, "Hawkstripe will be proud."

* * *

 **Allegiances**

Cats outside the Clans

Hawkstripe: orange tabby tom with black stripes, white chest, stomach, and paws, black nose, and deep blue eyes. Son of Tigersight and Swiftpool. Brother of Lightwish.

Lightwish: light tan she-cat with green eyes. Daughter of Tigersight and Swiftpool. Sister of Hawkstripe.

Jasmine: yellowish-tan she-cat with tiny, white flecks throughout pelt, pink nose, white muzzle, both ears tipped with brown and have tufts of fur making ears appear longer, back right paw is white, long furred tail, and two-colored eyes (left: brilliant blue, right: deep green). Leader of rogues.

Sol: white tom with large white patches covering pelt and amber eyes. Jasmine's former mate. Dead.

Dixie: white she-cat with a light gray muzzle, light gray tipped tail, and amber eyes. Has a green collar.

Rose: dark gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Lake – brown tabby she-cat with light brown stripes and one green eye (left is blind)

Fang: dark gray tom with black stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Mate of Wave

Wave: white she-cat with a black-tipped tail and light blue eyes. Mate of Fang

Ivy: white she-cat with tortoiseshell markings (light brown, black, and orange) on back, and amber eyes

Owl: light brown tabby tom with black stripes, white paws/belly/muzzle, and amber eyes

More coming soon

* * *

Riverclan

 **Leader:** Blizzardstar: massive, pure white tom with green eyes and a pink scar running the length of his left flank

 **Deputy:** Rumblechest: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and deep blue eyes. Father of Troutclaw, Rainheart, Crowwing, Birchpelt, Harewhisker, Stormclaw, and Cloudflower.

 **Medicine Cat:** Dapplefoot: light gray she-cat with small, black and white spots dappling her pelt and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Graylight: light gray tabby she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes with tints of green. Mother of Troutclaw, Rainheart, Crowwing, Birchpelt, Harewhisker, Stormclaw, and Cloudflower.

Pebblefoot: white tom with gray muzzle and paws and blue eyes

Larkclaw: white tabby tom with black stripes, ears, paws, and tail tip and amber eyes

Coralsong: orange tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. Mother of Sparktooth and Lilytail.

Frogleap: brown tom with patches of black and red and amber eyes. Father of Sparktooth and Lilytail.

Willowleaf: dappled tortoiseshell with blue eyes

Swallowtail: light tan she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Mother of Leaftail and Silverfoot.

Mothtail: calico she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail

Viperclaw: brown tabby tom with black stripes, amber eyes, and a scar across his muzzle.

Mistleap: gray she-cat with white front paws, white hind legs, a dark gray ringed tail, and deep blue eyes.

Smoothtail: sleek, white she-cat with black paws and light blue eyes

Mintnose: gray she-cat with white paws and muzzle and green eyes. Mother of Violetleaf, Turtlepelt, and Feathernose.

Cloudjumper: pure white tom with amber eyes. Father of Violetleaf, Turtlepelt, and Feathernose.

Troutclaw: dark gray tom with light gray underbelly and bright green eyes. Mossfoot's mate.

Rainheart: light tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes, white paws, and amber eyes

Crowwing: pure black tom with amber eyes

Birchpelt: light gray tom with a ringed tail, dark gray paws, white muzzle, and light blue eyes

Leaftail: brown and white patched she-cat with gray muzzle and paws, amber eyes

Silverstone: silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip and light blue eyes

Harewhisker: light gray she-cat with green eyes

Stormclaw: dark gray tom with silver belly, silver tipped ears and tail, and amber eyes

Cloudflower: white she-cat with light gray patches and deep blue eyes

Violetleaf: silver she-cat with dappling white spots throughout pelt and green eyes

Turtlepelt: white tom with gray back (looks like a turtle shell) and blue eyes

Feathernose: silver tabby she-cat with white stripes, stomach, muzzle, paws, and tail tip and amber eyes

Many more

 **Apprentices:**

Emberpaw: reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Swallowtail.

Robinpaw: reddish-brown tom with white paws and stomach and green eyes. Mentor: Crowwing.

More not mentioned.

 **Queens:**

Mossfoot: brown she-cat with white patches, stomach, and paws and green eyes. Troutclaw's mate.

 **Elders:**

Badgerfoot: black tom with three gray paws and one white paw (front left) and blue eyes

Owlwing: brown tom with white tipped ears and blind amber eyes

* * *

Thunderclan

 **Leader:** Lizardstar: large, broad-shouldered brown tom with black and darker brown patches along back and sides and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Flowertail: brown she-cat with one white paw (back right) and green eyes. Mother of Falcontail.

 **Medicine Cat:** Berrypelt: white tom with long, brown legs, reddish-brown spots on sides and face, black ringed tail, and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Waspheart: reddish-orange she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Darknight: pure black she-cat with green eyes

Falcontail: pure white she-cat with amber eyes, brown tail with red tail tip

Ravenclaw: pure black tom with amber eyes

* * *

Windclan

 **Leader:** Sunstar: ginger she-cat with pale stripes, white paws, and hazel eyes

 **Deputy:** Adderfang: brown tom with deep blue eyes and large black patches covering back and sides

 **Medicine Cat:** Lakeripple: light brown she-cat with rippling white stripes, white muzzle, white tail tip, and compassionate blue eyes.

* * *

Shadowclan

 **Leader:** Viperstar: black tom with faint stripes of reddish-brown and disturbing blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Frosttooth: white tom with hazel eyes and covered in tiny scars

 **Medicine Cat:** Tangletail: orange tom with white stripes and paws, green eyes, and a long-furred tail that is often filled with knots


End file.
